Forbidden Desire
by BritianLover898
Summary: Brian Kinney has been a vampire for close to six hundred years. And after being hurt and betrayed by someone he cared about deeply, he buried his heart. Until he saw Justin. There are a million reasons why Brian should leave him alone. But he's drawn to Justin and Justin's drawn to him. No matter the danger. (Starts in season one)
1. My Obsession

Brian's POV

I find it strange that the guys who give the best head taste so… bitter. Then again it's always hard to find a tasty meal at Babylon, but at least you can always find a good fuck. After I finish feeding on… who ever this is (can't remember his name) I wipe my mouth. "Now you should go home and rest, oh and forget about me biting you. And draining you of blood" I say compelling him. He repeats me (the only annoying thing about compulsion) then leaves the bathroom stall.

I look at my watch its four o'clock in the morning, "well Kinney third night in a row, you've stayed away" I say to myself. Third night in a row that I've been able to stay away from Justin. I sigh frustrated and run my fingers through my hair. How can a seventeen year old boy haunt me so much? I leave the bathroom and head to my jeep.

I remember the first time I saw him. I was driving home from work and made the mistake of looking out my window. And there he was in his sexy school uniform, talking with his friend Daphne. Then he laughed, it was the first time I saw that incredible smile of his. I hop in my jeep and drive home. After I saw him that day I followed him the rest of the day. I even spent the night on the roof of his house listening to him sleep. Talk about pathetic, I park and head upstairs.

When I get in my loft I take my clothes off and, turn the shower on as hot as it goes. Even after feeding at Babylon I'm still hungry, and being hungry means feeling cold. Feeling death (since I sort of am dead). Maybe that's why I'm so drawn to Justin, because he's so – shit I should've left this kid alone. I've been obsessing over this kid for about four or five months now. I even started doing something that, in all my hundreds and hundreds of years as a vampire I've never done. I've been visiting Justin in his dreams, months and months of basically… dating this kid. Maybe if he wasn't so… sweet. Wait sweet? Since when do I use words like sweet?

This kid is really stuck in my head. The worst part is that I don't mind it. I should stay away from him, I'm not good for him. Unfortunately I've never been good at not doing whatever (or whoever) I want. Three nights without stalking him or visiting him in his dreams. I hate to admit it but I sort of miss him, I brush my teeth and get dressed. After making some coffee I grab my stuff for work and leave. Maybe I'll check in on Justin at lunch, and pay him a visit tonight. While I'm driving my cell rings its Emmett.

"What?!" I say putting it on speaker.

"So you're alive Teddy and I wanted to wait for you, but we figured you left. What time did you get in?" he asks.

"Got home about an hour or two ago, showered made some coffee. Now I'm on my way to work" I tell him.

"Shit, Brian even as a vampire I don't know how you do it" he says

"And you never will"

"Are we still on for tonight?" he asks

"You boys will have to drink without me, I have plans" I say.

"This is the hundredth time you've bailed on us, you've been acting sketchy for months. If I didn't know you better I'd think that you have a secret boyfriend or something"

"Well it's a good thing you know me then, talk to you later" I say hanging up on him.

The only thing about knowing someone for hundreds of years is that they can tell when you're hiding something. And knowing Emmett he'll start digging. Then everyone will know, and that's the last thing I need. I park then go inside the building, only six hours until lunch.

A few hours Later

It amazes me how easy it is to sneak onto St. James academy campus. You'd think that as a private school they'd have some type of security. I find Justin and his friend Daphne sitting outside in their usual spot. Their talking so I adjust my hearing so I can hear what their saying.

"Still no appearance from your mystery guy?" Daphne asks him

"no and today makes three days. Maybe I'm just going crazy, he's probably just a figment of my imagination" he says.

"Hey no quitter talk, you said he's real. And you're like the most logical person I know. So if you think he's real then I believe you" she says.

"Well then logically I think I should see a shrink" he says. I can't help but laugh.

"We'll let that be plan B, maybe he has a reason for not visiting"

"like what?"

"Well if he is real then he has to have some type of life. You know a job, friends, maybe he's just busy" she says.

Well I knew this was going to happen. The lad's a genius, I knew he was going to figure out that I'm real. And knowing him he'll come looking for me sooner rather than later.

"Any new theories on how he's in your dreams in the first place?" Daphne asks.

"No and frankly I don't care anymore" he says. Uh oh I don't like where this is headed

"to busy falling in love huh" she teases.

"I never said that" he says

"well you do, don't you?" she asks him. He looks down and smiles

"I don't know maybe, but for the sake of my sanity. I think I'll answer that after we prove he's real" he says. The bell rings letting them know lunch is over.

"You still coming over after school?" she asks.

"Yea, I mean it's not like we could talk about this at my house" he says standing up.

"You should just tell your parents all ready" she says annoyed.

"Yea if I told my parent's that I'm gay they'd kill me" he says as they go back into the school.

"A little old for high school aren't we" Lindsey says surprising me.

"You know it's not smart to sneak up on a vampire" I say turning to face her.

"And it's creepy for a thirty- oh sorry twenty-nine year old man to be lurking around a high school" Lindsey says.

"Oh please I've never been thirty, and I haven't been twenty-nine in centuries"

"it's weird that I understood that and that it made sense to me" she says. "So you really like Justin huh?"

"So it would seem" I say. Lindsey found out about my obsession because she's Justin's art teacher, and apparently he's been drawing me.

"So why don't you talk to him. Since when does Brian Kinney deny himself something he wants? And don't tell me you don't want him because if you didn't you wouldn't be here" she says.

"You know why" I say quietly

"oh I see... Brian it's been years since-"

"you don't know him" I say cutting her off.

"Michael hasn't made an appearance in years. What makes you think he'd pop up now" she says putting her hand on my shoulder. Part of me wants to believe her, hell part of me _does_ believe her.

"You know a good teacher would try to prevent a relationship like this" I say.

"Despite your best efforts I know you're a good guy Brian. If I didn't we'd be having a totally different conversation" she says. Lindsey, just like Emmett insists that underneath all my bullshit is a good guy. Which annoys me considering how hard I work to hide that. "So will we be seeing you tonight or do you have plans?" she asks smiling.


	2. Brainstorms & Secrets

Justin's POV

"How am I supposed to know how he does it?" I ask Daphne.

"Well are there any changes in your dream before he shows up?" she asks.

"We're talking about dreams Daph, most dreams are overly surreal and ludicrous by nature" I explain.

"All right professor what's the point?" she asks.

"You're asking me to pick one specific needle out of a stack of needles" I say. She's quite for a long time.

"Okay spill"

"Huh?" she says confused.

"You're a terrible liar and you've been keeping something from me. And I know you tell me" I say holding her hand. She takes a deep breath and looks me in the eye.

"Okay but you can't tell anyone"

"I'm pretty good at keeping secret" I say to her.

Daphne goes into her bathroom and comes back with a glass of water. "So you know how my mom has all this weird tribal shit all over the place"

"Yea" I say a little confused.

"Well for my entire life my mom's been telling me that I'm- that _we're_ witches. And of course I didn't believe her. That is until I turned sixteen, then I was able to do things" she explains.

"What kind of things?"

"Watch" she says. Then she looks at the glass and puts her hand over it. When she lifts her hand the water comes out in a stream. It just floats it the air as Daphne guides it with her hand.

"Wow" I say watching her

"You're not freaked are you?" she asks apprehensively.

"No, that's really… cool. What else can you do?" I ask.

"I don't know my mom's still teaching me" she says putting the water back in the glass. "And don't tell her I told you, she'll freak out"

"Does Cassie know?" I ask.

"Probably which reminds me she's coming home. Her and Tommy" she says excited.

"Are they _still_ together?" I say only a little surprised. Daphne's sister Cassie has been dating Tommy since they were in high school. I love Cassie, I've known her as long as I've known Dahp.

"Yup their still going strong" she says, Cassie left for school or to travel or something like that. I know how much Dahp's missed her, "maybe when she gets here she can teach me" Dahp says.

"But you just said your mom was teaching you"

"More like she's stalling me. Teaching me mediation and things like that" she says frustrated. "Anyway back to you and your dream guy"

"Do you think your magic can help with that?" I ask.

"Probably but I don't know how, I told you I need a _real_ teacher. But if he is real we should assume he lives here right"

"I think so, you know ever since the dreams started, I kind of feel like I'm being watched" I tell her.

"Aww, I don't know if that's romantic or creepy. Anyway if he does live here then I know exactly where we can find him" she says smiling deviously.

"You're not talking about-"

"Liberty Avenue, it's where pretty much all of gay Pittsburgh lives, shops, parties, fucks" she says laughing."So there's like a 99.9 percent chance we'll find him there" she says. I know she's right honestly I've been thinking about going down there myself.

"Would you mind coming with me?" I ask.

"Of course I'm coming it was my idea. So when should we go?" she says.

"We could go this weekend, since we have Monday off for that staff thing" I say.

"I'm holding you too that" she says.

"I gotta get home, I'm going to be late again. My mom's going to be pissed, she already thinks I spend too much time with you." I say getting my stuff together.

"What does she think we're doing?" Daph asks.

"Most likely she thinks we're fucking. What else would two teenagers be doing locked in each other's rooms all the time?" I say smiling.

"Shit, do you think my mom thinks that too?" she asks

"Maybe, see you later" I say leaving.

"Where have you been?" my mom asks as soon as I walk in the house.

"Hi to you too mom" I say

"Hi honey, now answer the question" she says kissing me on the cheek.

"At Daphne's" I say

"Well go wash up and get ready for dinner" she says. Dinner was the same as usual mom and dad asked molly and I about our day. Then mom helped Molly with her homework, which I already did with Daphne. So I played a little tomb raider. After that I did what I usually do before bed. I draw, and the only thing I've been drawing lately is Brian. But there's always something missing, something about his features that I can't get right. I tear out another bad sketch and crumple it up. I lay back on my bed and look at the time, its midnight. I yawn and rub my eyes.

 _I put my sketch pad on the table by my bed and lay down. Then I feel someone sitting on the bed next to me. "Aww I like watching you draw, giving up so early?" Brian says. I turn and I can't help but smile._

 _"I fell asleep didn't I?" I say._

 _"Uh hmm" he mumbles with that cocky smile of his._

 _"Where the fuck have you been?" I demand._

 _"I was trying to quit you. See ever since I first saw you, I've been a bit obsessed with you" he says._

 _"So you have been watching me" I say._

 _"Yup" he says._

 _"Why me, I mean you can clearly have anyone you want" I say looking at his perfect body._

 _"Because I like you, because I…"_

 _"Want me?" I finish for him. An intense carnal look crosses his face, but it's gone as fast as it appears. He sighs and takes my hand, he's not going to answer. He opens up to me in intervals, if something is too personal or revealing. He shuts me out._

 _"So if you want me and you are real. Then why don't you talk to me? Out in the real world" I ask. "_

 _Too many reasons Justin" he says tracing patterns in my palm._

 _"Like wha-" he cuts me off by kissing me, our kisses always feel cold. Probably just a reminder that this isn't real. "I want you too you know, it's my choice" I say_ _breathlessly_ _after we kiss. He smiles at me."_

 _It is but…" he sighs frustrated. "I have to go" he says._

 _"No don't go, I'll shut up" I say clutching his hand._

 _"Don't worry you'll see me again. Soon" he says kissing me one last time on the forehead._


	3. Surprise, Surprise

**A/N: New Character in my story Cassie I hope you like her. I wanted to give Brian a new best friend since Michael's not Brian's friend in this story. P.S. This is a long chapter and sort of a filler. Enjoy :)**

Brian's POV

"You and Lindsey want what?" I ask confused

"We want to have a baby" Mel says.

"And we want you to be the father" Lindsey finishes.

"I knew we should've got drunk before we came over here" I say rubbing my eyes. Mel and Lindsey called us this morning and asked us to come over before we went out. If I had known this was the news I wouldn't have come (and that'd be a first).

"I thought vampires couldn't have babies" Emmett says.

"I've been talking to Lila-"

"that explains it" I say cutting Lindsey off.

"I know she's a witch and all, but what does she know about vampire human impregnation?" Emmett says.

"Yea how do you know what the baby would be like?" Ted asks.

"Well like Lindsey was saying before she was so rudely interrupted. Lila says that vampire sperm is completely compatible with humans" Mel says.

"Wait does that mean the baby will be half human and half vampire?" Emmett asks.

"Yea Lila says that they can live full human lives as long as they only drink animal blood. If they drink human blood they turn into a full blown vampire." Lindsey says. "But we're getting off topic, will you be the father of our baby?" Lindsey asks me.

"Since when do you want to be a mommy?" I ask Mel.

"I always wanted to be a mom but when I was human I couldn't get pregnant. Then I became a vampire and the option was completely off the table. Now with Lindsey I have a chance to have a kid" she says.

"Yea but with Brian. Have you two fully thought this through?" Ted says.

"Fuck you" I say to him. Being queer then becoming a vampire I thought I'd never have to think about this, about fatherhood. "How would it work? After the kids born I mean" I ask, Ted and Emmett look at me like I have three heads.

"Lindsey and I would be the baby's parents, he or she would live with us" Mel says.

"But you'd always be a part of the baby's life" Lindsey interjects.

"So basically I'd only be around for birthdays, holidays and other special occasions" I say. Mel sighs and rakes her fingers through her hair.

"Why do you two want a _vampire_ baby?" Emmett asks.

"Well even though Mel doesn't like to talk about it...one day I'm gonna have to be like you guys. But there are still human things I want to do, like having a baby. And I figure it'll be easier if the baby's half vampire" Lindsey explains.

I understand what she's talking about. It's one of the reasons that falling for a human is dangerous. Because mortality is always hanging over you and then you both a have a choice. I watched Emmett go through it when he met Ted. They fought about it for a while. Emmett had issues with turning Ted. The same issues that Mel is having with Lindsey. Lindsey was all for being a vampire just not right away, I know for a fact that Mel is still on the fence. Which is why she's going along with the whole baby thing it buy's her more time to talk Lindsey out of it.

"When do you want it?" I ask surprising everyone (except Lindsey).

"You'll do it?" Mel asks shocked.

"Why not? You and Lindsey will be doing all the hard work. All I have to do is jerk off into a cup right?" I say.

"Thank you, thank you" Lindsey says getting up and kissing me on both cheeks.

"Thanks Brian this means a lot to m- us" Mel says. Honestly I feel like I owe her. After what Michael did to the last women Mel fell for, she deserves to be happy. So does Lindsey.

"When do you want my deposit?" I say.

"As soon as you can" Lindsey says, we talked about the details then we left the girls to their planning.

"What the fuck did I just do?" I say as we walk to our cars.

"You just agreed to help create a life, _dad_ " Ted says laughing.

"Come on we'll go to Woody's and get you a drink and a guy" Emmett says.

The Next Morning

I hear a loud banging and I can't tell if it's all in my head or if someone's at the door. I try to remember what happened last night. Then it all comes back to me, Ted and Emmett took me to Woody's to get shit faced. _After_ I agreed to father Melanie and Lindsey's baby, I look over at the guy next to me. "Who the fuck are you?" I ask.

"I'm the guy you fucked last night" he says.

"Oh. Were you any good?" I ask, the banging continues. "Alright I'm coming, and you're going" I say to the guy. I get up and slip on a pair of sweats. The guy gets dressed and follows me to the door.

When I open it I'm actually happy to see who it is. "Cassie?"

"Hey, sorry am I interrupting something?" she asks.

"Not at all" I say as the guy leaves, after he does Cassie gives me a huge hug. "Where have you been?" I ask her closing the door.

"Kind of all over the place. Tommy and I got in last night, I wanted to see you before I had to see my mom." She says going into the kitchen and making some coffee. "

So did your mom tell you she's helping Lindsey and me have a kid?" I ask.

"You said yes? I mean she told me but I wasn't sure if you'd say yes" she says. If I had to pick a best friend it would be Cassie, I met her the same time I met her mom Lila. Cassie accepts me the way I am, emotional baggage and all. And she doesn't judge.

"Of course I said yes, and you know why" I tell her.

"You mean cause Michael ripped out the still beating heart of the last women Melanie loved. That's not the only reason though is it?" she says pouring us coffee."Anyway what's been going on with you lately? Emmett says you've been acting weird" she says.

"Emmett called you?" I ask surprise.

"Yup and Emmett never calls me. So are you okay?" she asks handing me my coffee just the way I like it.

"I'm fine" I say taking a sip of my coffee.

"Brian Kinney are you…seeing someone?" she asks suspiciously, instead of answering I keep drinking my coffee. "You are! Come on spill I want details and positions" she says.

"We haven't fucked yet" I say giving in.

"Why not?" she asks

"It's complicated he's young-"

"compared to you everyone is" she says smiling.

"He's _really_ young" I say.

"Oookay how young is young?" she asks.

"Seventeen" I say, she looks at me suspiciously.

"Seventeen huh, that kind of makes sense. As far as maturity goes you two will be pretty evenly matched. So have you talked to him? Or are you doing that whole stalking thing that vampires are so keen on?" she asks.

"I haven't talked to him… face to face." I say.

"So how have you- you've been dream sharing with him?! Wow, I thought you said that dream invasion was a stupid vampire power. And that you'd never use it" she says. "So what's his name?" she asks.

"Justin, Justin Taylor"

"Justin Taylor? Justin is my little sister's best friend, I've known that kid since he was a baby. Hell I used to babysit him and Daph when they were kids" she says surprised.

"Daphne is your sister? But I thought your last name was-"

"Mom changed it when she married Daphne's dad" Cassie says cutting me off.

"Oh. Are you mad?" I ask her

"That depends, how serious are you about Justin?" she asks. I know Cass isn't going to let me off easy, she's going to want to know exactly how I feel about him. And the bitch will know if I'm lying.

"I just told you that I'm dream sharing with him and I've never done that before. I really… care about him. It's strange, I never thought I could. Not after…Michael. There are you done torturing me?" I ask.

"Yea I'm done" she says satisfied.

"So not that I'm not happy to see you but what bought you back?" I ask.

"My sister recently came into her powers. I figured she could use a real teacher" she says shrugging.

"I'm sure Lila is going to love that. Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's getting our apartment together, you know how much I hate houses" she says shuddering. Cassie thinks houses are utterly creepy and disturbing. Then again I would too if I used to help my mom kick ghosts and other things out of them.

"Are you staying long or are you just blowing through town again?" I ask.

"I'm staying long term. My sister is going to need me" she says. "Shifting back to the whole Justin thing, why haven't you talked to him yet?" she asks.

"Didn't I just tell you? I care about him! I can even see myself…" I sigh frustrated.

"You could see yourself loving him" she finishes for me. "That's not a bad thing you know. You're worried about Michael aren't you?" she says.

"Yes, but there are other dangers. You know how passion and hunger can get mixed up for us" I say downing the rest of my coffee.

"Bullshit, with all the practice you've had. Look I know it's weird and scary to care about someone more than you care about yourself. Especially for you, but trust me it's worth it" she says taking my hand. I squeeze her hand.

"Did I tell you how much I've missed you?" I say smiling.

"Yea I don't really know how you get along without me" she says teasingly. "Well I better go see my mom before she hunts me down" she says.

"You just got here"

"You don't even know what time it is do you?" she says laughing.

"How late is it?"

"It's one thirty, in the afternoon"

"Oh well thank God its Saturday" I say rubbing my eyes.

"I'm surprised you even know what day it is, good for you" she says heading for the door.

"Oh wait I have something for you and your mom" I say going to the bathroom. I come back with my… deposit. I put it into one of my drinking glasses and covered it with plastic wrap.

"Ugh what a waste of a perfectly good glass" she says putting a rubber band around it before putting it in her bag carefully.

"Yea well I thought I'd get it over with, before I lost my nerve"

"See you later" she says kissing me on the cheek.

"Be careful with that I won't be making another"

"Well I'm sure we could scrape some off the floor in the backroom at Babylon. Or I could get Justin to lend you a hand" she says winking.


	4. Welcome Home

**A/N: Kind of a filler chapter so you can get to know the relationship's between Cassie, Daphne, and Justin**

Daphne's POV

I open my eye and look at my mom, she's sitting perfectly still in this stupid yoga position. "You're peaking" she says without opening her eyes, I open my other eye and sigh frustrated.

"When are you going to start teaching me useful stuff?" I ask.

"Keeping your emotions and your aura in check is useful" she says keeping her eyes closed. I can't wait until Cassie gets here, she should've been here already. I'm excited to see my sister, she's been gone for so long. Someone knocks at the door "I'll get it" I say hopping up and running to the door. "Oh, hi Justin" I say disappointed.

"Nice to see you too" he says coming in.

"I thought you were Cassie" I explain.

"Oh I thought she would've been here by now"

"Yea me too but she did get in late. Maybe she and Tommy are tired" I say plopping down on the couch. Justin sits next to me.

"Yea and maybe her and Tommy are doing something else" he says smiling.

"Eww when did you get all sexed up? Is that a gay thing or did you just now hit puberty?" I say hitting him with a pillow.

"Probably a little of both" Cassie says surprising us.

"Cassie!" we both say getting up to hug her. I hug her first.

"Hey bunny" she says hugging me back "did you miss me?" she says.

"Of course I did" I say hugging her tighter.

"Hey sunshine" she says hugging Justin after I let go.

"So did you finally come out or did you only tell Daphne?" she asks him.

"You knew?" he asks surprised

"I suspected" she says. He looks kind of embarrassed "hey I don't care that you're gay, I still love you" she says kissing him on the cheek. He smiles and hugs her again

"Were you going to say hi to your mother" mom says walking into the living room.

"Hi to you too mom" she says giving mom a quick hug.

"How long are you staying?"mom asks Cassie

"I'm staying, my little sister is going to need a real teacher" she says, Mom's eyes grow wide

"Oh please like Justin doesn't know" Cassie says.

"He didn't until you just-"

"Oh please these two shared a bathtub you really think she could keep it from him. Plus Justin's basically family, at least to me and Daphne" Cassie says.

"I'm teaching her"

"Yea I remember what that was like. Trust me she's going to need me" Cassie says. I know exactly where this is going. Mom and Cassie don't really agree on anything.

"Why don't you buy Daph and me lunch Cass" Justin says trying to defuse the situation.

"Sure, if that's alright with you" she says to mom.

"That's fine, I have a client on his way" mom says going into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that guys" Cassie says when we get outside. "I didn't mean to out you" she says to me

"It's okay saves me the trouble of having to tell her I told him" I say.

"You really couldn't go five minutes without fighting with your mom?" Justin say teasingly.

"Old habits die hard" she says making me and Justin laugh. "So are you guys really hungry? Or was that just a ploy to get me out of the house?" she asks.

"I'm honestly hungry" Justin says

"Me too" I say.

"Kay why don't we go to the mall. We can get something to eat and I can take you guys shopping" Cassie says.

"You don't have too-"

"If she wants to buy us things don't discourage her" Justin says cutting me off. Cassie laughs

"It's okay Daph I love spending money on you guys" she says.

"I know you do" I say. Honestly don't even know how she and Tommy survive. Ever since Cassie got her first job she spends all her money on us. Taking us to movies, buying us clothes, and anything else we want. I don't know what type of job she has but she must get paid well.

"Is this your car?" Justin asks her

"It's a rental, I'm not really in the mood for car shopping. But I guess eventually I'll have to get one" she says. When we get to the mall Justin and I decide to get pizza. After we eat we go to a few stores. We spend most of our time buying Justin a completely new wardrobe, which I admit he needs. He's always seemed uncomfortable in the clothes his parents buy for him. I got a bunch of new clothes too and Cassie bought me a beautiful gold heart necklace.

After we're done shopping Cassie takes us to get ice cream "so how have things been since I left?" Cassie asks.

"About the same" I say

"Except now we're in our last two years of high school" Justin adds.

"You two grew up so fast, next you'll be going to college. On a less serious note either of you dating?" she asks. I give Justin a mischievous smile

"Don't" he mouths

"Justin kind of has a boyfriend" I say.

"Bitch" he whispers

"really?" she says

"no… well sort of. It's a long story that I'd prefer not to tell in a public place" he says.

"Well let's go to my place and talk about it" she says. Cassie takes us to her place, the apartment she found is amazing. And has a lot of space, when we get there Tommy is sleeping so we don't get to talk to him. "So tell me about this boyfriend" Cassie says as we all sit on the couch.

"Okay so a couple of months ago I started having these dreams. In these dreams I'd see this perfect guy" I swear I see Cassie roll her eyes when Justin said perfect. "At first I just thought he was a figment of my imagination. But I can't really explain it I felt- I _feel_ this really strong connection to him. And the only thing we'd do in these dreams is talk, sometimes he kisses me." Justin says with a puppy dog look on his face. "Plus in the last dream he told me he was real. Which I know sounds bat shit but… I believe him" he says.

"Yea so I was thinking that we'd go over to Liberty Avenue, this weekend. To see if we can find him" I say.

"You don't think I'm crazy do you?" Justin asks Cassie.

"Nope, I mean trust me stranger things have happened. I say go for it, I mean what's the worst that could happen?" she says.


	5. Planning

Brian's POV

I didn't really know how to feel when Cassie warned me that Justin was going to be looking for me. After thinking about it I decided that I would finally talk to him face to face, but on my terms. I decide to visit him to night I perch in my usual tree and open my mind. I find Justin's mind open and more than willing to accept me. Another side effect of dream sharing.

I'd have to get him some protection and soon. Any other vampire could get into his mind right now if they really wanted to. I enter his dream the way I always do. I decide to keep the scenery the same using his bedroom.

 _"Brian!" he says excitedly giving me one of his blinding smiles._

 _"Hey" I say sitting on the bed next to him._

 _"I heard that you're going to start looking for me"_

 _He blushes "we-well I wanna met you and Daphne said that… how do you know that? I mean I know you've been watching me but, how could you've heard that?" he asks not confused or scared. Which would be a more normal reaction, but more in awe._

 _"I have my ways of keeping very, very close tabs on you Justin" I tell him he shivers a bit turned on by my statement. "Hmm not the usual way someone responds to stalking" I say taking his hand._

 _"I'm not scared of you" he says determined_

 _"You would if you knew what I was"_

 _"What do you mean-"_

 _"Close your eyes"_

 _"Why?" he asks timidly clutching my hand tighter. I run my thumb over his knuckles._

 _"I'm not going anywhere angel" I say kicking myself for calling him that out loud. He smiles at the new nick name and obediently closes his eyes. "If you could have your perfect house what would it look like? Picture it as you tell me" I tell him. He scrunches up his face in confusion for a second._

 _"Uh well it would be a country type manor, with a lot of rooms. It would also have stables, I've always wanted a horse. Oh and a pool, Daphne has a pool in her backyard and I've always wanted that" as he talks the link between our minds allows his words to come to life._

 _I'm more that shocked to see that his dream house resembles a house I bought last year. For no other reason than the fact that I have way too much money, and I like to own things. I refuse to think that romantic things like fate and destiny made me buy it. Because to be honest it's not really my style, aside for the fact that it's huge and expensive. Getting a horse in a week might take some time._

 _But getting the house cleaned up and stocked would take two, three days tops. Plus it's less than half an hour out of Pittsburg. Nice and secluded so I can have him all to myself._

 _"Can I open my eyes now?" he asks as the image of his dream house disappears._

 _"Yes" I tell him he takes in my expression and it makes that blinding smile of his return._

 _"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"_

 _"Because in one week the wait will be over, and-"_

 _"You're gonna let me see you?! In real life, why do I have to wait a week?"_

 _"I'd be lying if I didn't say that I want our first real meeting to be special" I sigh frustrated "You know before I met you I never had the desire to do anything slightly romantic or special. I'd just sneak into your room and fuck the shit out of you"_

 _Justin bites his lip and looks down embarrassed if we weren't in his head he's be blushing. Then he frowns._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"After we finally meet is that going to be it? One or two days and then you leave again? Cause I don't think I can do that" he says sounding like he's about to cry. I don't think I could do that to myself much less to him._

 _"After we finally meet you'll belong to me Justin" I tell him my more carnal vampire instincts taking over. He doesn't look convinced. What the fuck I'm breaking all the rules with him anyway._

 _"Go to your bathroom window" I tell him he looks confused but does what I tell him._

 _This is going to take a lot of concentration I've never mixed dream world with the real world before._

 _"Brian? Where'd you go?" he asks standing by the window. I maneuver so I'm right in front of him._

"Open the window and invite me in"

Justin does what I say, his eyes are closed but the look of confusion still clearly visible. "Uh you can come in Brian" he says in his sleep. But hey an invite is an invite. I slip into the bathroom and stand in front of him. This is the first time I've ever been this close to him and his sent hits me like a ton of bricks.

Shit! Has he always smelled like this? My mouth waters and my fangs come out. It takes a few deep breaths before they retract. Good thing we got that out of the way now.

"Brian are you still here?" Justin mumbles in his sleep.

"Yea angel I'm still here" I carefully reach out and caress his face. He gasps completely shocked.

"I can feel that" he whispers. Then I decide to do it it'll help me get and hopefully both of us get through the next few days. I lean in and slowly lower my head and brush our lips together. He squeezes his eyes shut, I can tell he's hoping he won't wake up before the good part.

Using every ounce of self-control in me to do this gently. I press my lips against his. I have to continually remind myself not to use tongue. Or do anything else that will make me take him right here on the bathroom floor. After I pull away I carry him back to his bed and rejoin him in dream world.

 _"Do you believe me now Justin?" I ask feeling needy I need more he was so warm and soft. I knew kissing him would feel good, and it was just a chaste little kiss. But it was incredibly hot._

 _"I could feel that, are-are you in my room right now really?" he asks_

 _"Yes" he's quite for a second "today's Saturday tomorrows Sunday so six days?"_

 _"Five, I'll be coming for you on Friday night. All night"_

 _He takes a deep breath "I can wait. But what about-"_

 _"I'll take care of everything you just be ready to go all weekend"_

 _"Just me, no clothes or anything?"_

 _"Nope you won't need them"_

 _"It better be really fucking special Brian" he says. I can tell our little kiss did a number on him too._

 _"I…promise" not something I do often but for Justin I doubt there's anything I won't do. "No looking for me. I don't want you walking around Liberty Avenue without me do you understand?"_

 _"I promise" he says_

 _"Well this is it until Friday"_

 _"See you then" he says for once looking happy and not devastated for me to be leaving._

After I leave his dream I tuck him into his bed. Before I can stop myself I kiss him on the forehead, before slipping back out through the window. For once I don't care if his neighbors see me. Or if anyone else sees me, I know I have a big goofy unBrian like smile on my face but I can't help it. I don't remember why I waited so long to be that intoxicatingly close to him. Or what I was afraid of. And I can wait until Friday night.


	6. Surveillance

Michael POV

I watch Brian climb out of the kid's room. When I catch a glimpse of his face he's smiling. I guess David's right, after three hundred years Brian Kinney's fallen in love again. With a child no less.

"What do you think's so special about this kid?" David asks me. It's almost like he can read my mind. I like David, and I didn't think I'd find any good lackeys in Pittsburg. But David has money, a great place, and he's amazing in bed. Plus he's completely in love with me, which makes it easier to control him in his newly sired state.

"I'm not sure, but I intend to find out"

"Are we going in?" When I look at David his irises are black. I sigh frustrated.

"When did you feed last?" I ask him.

"Two days"

"I told you, you're still new. You need to feed every day. Come on we have a few more stops then we'll get you someone to eat."

"What about the boy?"

"I can't let you get anywhere near Brian's little boy toy while you're this hungry. Especially with the way he smells."

"There are so many humans here, how can you specifically smell the kids scent?"

"I'm older than you and I've spent a lot of time honing my skills. My senses and mind control are more refined than even Brian's. Tell me about the rest of the gang. What's Melanie up too?"

"Okay, well she has a girlfriend, more of a wife actually" David says. David's been my eyes and ears in Pittsburg for a year now. I couldn't come back. Not until I knew Brian was serious about Justin.

"They've been together for about six years. Last night I even overheard Lindsey, that's Melanie's girlfriend's name. Anyway she wants a baby, they've been talking about it for months now."

"Why is this relevant to me?"

"Lindsey wants Brian to be the father. Is that even possible?" David asks.

"Well I've heard that male vampires can procreate with human women. The women don't usually survive the birth. But some witches can fix the vampire sperm. Making the pregnancy more natural and normal. But I hardly think that Brian would agree to being a father" I say.

"Wow you really have been around a long time"

"Yes, yes I have" I say smiling.

"What do you know about this Lindsey?"

"Melanie's crazy about her, oh and Lindsey and Brian seem to have a special bond. She's the only one who knows about Justin. But that's because she's Justin's art teacher and-"

"Interesting" I say cutting him off.

"Yea she caught Brian lurking around the school one day, and made him spill his guts. Not much to tell about uh… Ted and Emmett. They live together in this little house. Ted's an account and Emmett is a party planner he's really good." David says filling me in.

"Alright do you know where everyone lives?"

"Yea"

"Show me" I say, he shows me Ted's and Emmett's house first it's a nice little place. But I like Mel and Lindsey's place better, I can see them raising a family here. Then he takes me to Brian's place, he lives in an apartment building. I expected more from him.

"Hey look" David says. I look where he is and I see Brian with some attractive guy following him. "This guy is literally a sex machine, I don't know how he does it" David says.

"Yea he's an amazing lover, but he's not going to fuck that guy. He's gonna eat him" I say.

"You must really love him, to be doing all of this" David says jealously.

"I did, then he ripped my heart out, and threw me away like I was nothing. So I promised him that one day he would feel my pain. And so he will. Come on let's get you someone to eat" I say putting my arm around him.

"We have a lot to do" I say as we head to find someone to eat. Six hundred years' worth of revenge is going to take a lot of strength. I need to find a way to get close to the boy. "Tell me about Justin's school. Are there any teachers that…wouldn't be missed?"

David smiles at me knowingly "there is one lives not too far from here"

"Perfect" I say smiling back at him.


	7. Strange Magic

Daphne's POV

Justin blew me off this weekend which is weird because we were supposed to be looking for Brian. I head straight to his locker Monday morning. When I walk pass the principal's office I get a throbbing sensation in my head. It's not painful but it nails me in place. I listen in on what's going on in the office.

"Well Mr. Cameron I admit that you seem very qualified for the job. And you're timing is perfect, seeing as how our last history teacher… passed away" I hear the principal say.

"My timing is always perfect, and thank you for this great opportunity" the other man says.

I can hear him getting ready to come out of the office. I run down the hallway without looking back. I don't know why but that guy, Mr. Cameron, his voice sounded off and his voice had an angry edge to it. I feel like he's dangerous, extremely dangerous. I think about what they were talking about, I didn't know that Mr. Dixon died. He was just here yesterday.

I shake off the bad feeling (or try to anyway) when I see Justin at his locker. He looks like he's on cloud nine. I try to hide my discomfort so he won't know anything's wrong.

"Where the fuck were you this weekend?" I demand.

"Sorry I did mean to call you but-" he looks at my face for a minute. "What's wrong Daph? You look like you've seen a ghost" he says concerned.

"Nothing, at least I don't think it's anything"

"Are you sure you look kind of terrified. Is it witch related?" he asks lowering his voice at the last bit of the sentence.

I hadn't thought about that, Cassie did warn me that because I'm new certain peoples… what did she call it? Auras that's the word she used. Curtain people's auras would hit me hard if I didn't meditate. Meditation was the only thing that she agreed with mom on. I forgot this morning, maybe that's why I got that feeling from Mr. Cameron.

"I forgot to Meditate this morning. I guess that's why I feel a little off. Anyway you were explaining why you blew me off?" I say curiously.

"Brian was in my house and he kissed me, like really kissed me. Then he said that we'd get to meet face to face this weekend" Justin says beaming.

"Wow, how was he in your house?"

"Don't judge, but he came in through my bathroom window. It was like…I don't know. It was like I was dreaming and awake at the same time. But this kiss was different, it was warm, strong and so much…" he didn't finish, he just stares into space with this sappy dreamy look on his face.

"Um earth to Justin? Were you planning on finishing that sentence?" I ask slightly amused.

"Huh?"

"You were saying how different this kiss was"

"He was really there and his kiss was innocent but it told me a lot. Oh and he told me not to go walking around Liberty Avenue without him. I meant to call you but I was…distracted" he says about to zone out again.

"Yea I can see that, come on let's get to class" I say laughing at him.

I practically have to drag Justin to each class because he spends most of the day, daydreaming. The bad feeling from this morning evaporates and I forget about it. Until our last class.

"Hey did you hear about the new history teacher?"

"No, what happened to Mr. Dixson?"

"Apparently Mr. Dixson had a heart attack or something last night" he says shrugging.

"You don't think that's weird? I mean Mr. Dixson was perfectly healthy on Friday. And all of the sudden he has a heart attack? Don't you find that strange?"

"Frist of all its all 'of _a_ sudden' not 'all of _the_ sudden' and what? Are you trying to say that our new history teacher killed our old one?"

"Maybe"

"Come on Daph let's not jump to conclusions. Everyone's saying that he's really nice"

"Yea well I don't think so"

"Well we're about to find out" he says as we walk to class.

"I don't want to" I say stopping in front of the door.

"What's wrong with you? It's not like he's gonna bite" Justin says taking my hand. We sit in the back next to each other, fortunately the teacher's not here yet. Everyone talks and goofs off while we wait.

In the middle of talking to Justin a cold numb feeling spreads through my body. I look at the door and I see him, our new teacher. He looks harmless enough except for his eyes. His eyes are hard, cold and uncaring.

"Good afternoon class sorry for my lateness. I'm your new teacher Mr. Cameron, but honestly I'd prefer it if you call me Michael" he says with a devilish grin on his face.

The cold numb feeling grips my brain, almost like it's screaming at me. Like it's trying to warn me, I don't know why but my instincts are telling me not to trust his guy. And for some reason their also telling me to keep him the hell away from Justin.

Justin's POV

"Daph would you slow down, and loosen your grip. Are you trying to dislocate my shoulder?" I ask as she yanks me out of the classroom.

"Thank God that was the last class for the day" she says still pulling me behind her. Daph has been acting weird since class started. Like she's scared and in pain.

"Are you okay? You were acting weird in class. Ow, okay let go" I say unlocking my arm from her grip. "What the fuck Daph?" I say.

"I'm sorry I- we just need to get out of here. Please" she begs

"All right" I say letting her grab my arm again.

"Mr. Taylor?" I hear someone call, we both turn around. When Daph sees who it is she pulls me behind her and stands in front of me.

"What? What do you want from him?" Daph asks Mr. Cameron.

"Daph cut it out" I say trying to go around her but she won't budge.

"I just want to talk to him for a minute, alone" he says looking her straight in the eye.

"No fucking way, whatever you have to say to him you can say in front of me" she says.

"I really need to talk to him alone"

"About what? What could you possibly have to talk about? You just started here today." And I have to admit it she's right. "So if you don't mind we'll just be going now" she says yanking me behind her.

"What was that about?" I ask when we get outside.

"I'm not even sure"

"Are you gonna let go of me at some point?" I ask.

"Yea as soon as I drive you home"

"Uh okay I was just gonna walk-"

"Absolutely out of the question" she says pulling me towards her car.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I ask as we head to my house.

"I told you I'm not sure. I think you were right earlier about it being a witch thing. I just get a really awful feeling around Mr. Cameron"

"Maybe you should talk to Cassie about it"

"Not until I'm a hundred percent sure that something wrong. I don't want to worry her too, I mean I could be miss reading it."

"I don't think you are, I mean you're pretty freaked"

"Yea maybe I shouldn't have snapped at him like that. We're here" she says stopping in front of my house.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yea I start witch lessons with Cassie today, she's supposed to be giving me some spell books. Maybe I can find something to help me figure this out. Sorry I freaked, keep me updated on the Brian front okay"

"Sure, see you tomorrow"

"Yea I'll pick you up" she says before driving away. Well that was weird, but I can focus on it for long. As soon as I get to my room all I can think about is Brian. But I do hope that Daphne will feel better tomorrow.


	8. Final Touches

Brian's POV

I took the whole week off to get the house ready. I had to get the pool cleaned and filled. The tennis court cleaned and the net put up. I took care of most of the interior work myself. There are a lot of rooms but I mainly focus on two.

One the bedroom (obliviously) I bought a king sized bed and a lot of expensive sheets (100% organic cotton). I stocked the en suite bathroom with all of mine and Justin's toiletries. And a lot of expensive soft towels and some silk bathrobes for both of us.

The other room I focused on personally is the sun room. It's perfect as a nice art studio. I put a white couch in the room. I angle it perfectly near the window, then I put in a sink. After that it was pretty easy to buy the best art equipment. A couple of easels, canvases, paint, pencils, and a drawing desk. Any and everything his little artistic heart could desire.

On Friday as I'm putting on the finishing touches, like stocking the fridge and all that, Cassie walks in.

"Wow Bri I didn't know you had it in you" she says admiring the house. "You bought this pace a year ago?" she asks stunned.

"Yea, why so surprised?"

"You mean besides the fact that it's like something out of a romance novel?"

"It's not that romantic" I protest

"Yea I saw the stable Brian, this house or should I say mansion screams romance"

I sigh and decide to ignore Cassie's comments "Are you going to help are or you just going to tease me?"

"You're going to sign the house over to him right? So why do you need a protection spell around this place? I mean it's huge and-"

"Are you saying it's too hard for you? Because I'm sure I can ask your mom to help"

"Don't be vicious, I can do the spell, no problem. You're really excited aren't you?"

I shrug instead of answering her question, she rolls her eyes at me.

"Oh one more thing I need a protective charm for Justin. I want to give it to him tonight"

"Do you have something in mind?"

I think about it for a minute and look at my own wrist. I could give just him my bracelet. I got it from Mexico a few years ago and it has my initials on it. I'm sure Justin will get a kick out of that.

"Here" I say taking it off and giving it to her. She doesn't say anything she just takes it and puts it in her pocket.

"I'm gonna go start the protection spell when I'm done I'll start on the bracelet. It shouldn't take long" she says walking away.

After she leaves I go around to each room making sure everything is perfect. I can't say I like this soft mushy lesbianic behavior that Justin brings out in me. But I can't say I hate it either. When I get back to the kitchen Cassie is waiting for me.

"I'm all done with the house and your bracelet, careful" she says when I go to touch it. It burns and I notice the slight strands of sliver now threaded through it. And the faint smell of vervain.

"Thanks Cass" I say honestly.

"You're welcome and relax he's going to love this"

"He should it's costing me a small fortune"

"Good thing you have so many of them"

"True"

"So are you going to use this little getaway to tell him, you know that you're a vampire?"

"You sure know how to ruin a good buzz"

"You're gonna have to tell him, the kids not stupid he's gonna have questions"

I sigh frustrated "yea I know"

"Alright well I guess I'll leave you too it. Have fun" she says leaving.

Now all I have to do is wait.


	9. Face to Face

Justin's POV

"So where is he meeting you?" Daphne asks as I pace around my room.

"He said to wait here at home"

"Calm down Jus I can feel your anxiety through the phone" Daphne says laughing.

"I can't help it I'm excited…and nervous, what if he wants to… you know have sex?"

"Why so shy all of a sudden? You want him and from everything you've told me he wants you too. So I think he's definitely going to want to have sex with you. I thought that's what you wanted?"

"I do but what if I'm not good at it?"

"You're a virgin by definition I'm sure you won't be good at it at first"

"Thanks for that"

"Relax you're physicking yourself out. You're going to have a great weekend the only thing that is going to ruin it is you catastrophizing"

She's right, Brian and I belong together and he wants me. More importantly he cares about me.

"Thanks for letting me bitch, so how's your witchy feelings towards our new teacher?"

"About the same, I'm gonna tell Cassie about it this weekend"

"Good" then I feel him it's weird that I can do that and I wonder if he feels me too. "I gotta go Daph"

"Have a good time" she says and I can hear the smile in her voice.

I look at my outfit again it's nothing special really. Every time I tried to pick something, I remembered what Brian said about not needing clothes. And I got distracted. My whole family is out to dinner and my parents didn't protest when I insisted on staying home. I don't know how but I know that Brian's responsible for that, somehow.

At least the outfits new, it's something that I bought when Cassie took us shopping. The jeans are tight and hug me in all the right places. Making my ass look great, the shirt is blue and tight as well. I give myself one last once over before I hear the doorbell. My stomach tightens with nervousness and I try to calm down.

I turn off all the lights before grabbing a jacket and heading for the door. I take a deep shaky breath and open the door. All my nervousness disappears, he looks hotter than I ever remembered. And he's staring at me like he's trying to memorize my face.

"Hi" I say finally. He smiles at me, walks inside and takes my hand. Then he lets out a breath neither of us knew he was holding in.

"Hi" he says kissing my hand, and an electric shock runs through me. I wonder if Brian feels it too. "Our other visits didn't do you justice" he purrs, and I can feel myself blushing.

"So where are we going? Is it going to be far? And are you sure that I don't need clothes? I could go upstairs and throw some clothes in a bag. Plus murmph"

I can't finish because he silences me with his lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. Our kissing is still pretty tame, but at least I'm fully awake for this kiss. And I get to touch him this time, I run my fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. It's soft and fells nice between my fingers.

After we kiss Brian wraps his arms around my waist pulling me to him. He looks at me and smiles, it's a completely unfiltered smile. Showing me just how happy he is to be here with me.

"Sorry I know I talk a lot when I'm…nervous, but seriously where are we going?"

He laughs and pulls me closer to him.

"I don't mind, your rambling is kind of…" he sighs and rolls his eyes "cute" he finishes.

"As to where we're going it's a surprise, you ready?"

I nod and he reluctantly lets go of me and takes my hand while I lock up. Then we start walking, it fells nice walking next to him, and actually getting to touch him. I can't help but stare at him I don't even pay attention to where we're going. He smiles as we walk clearly knowing that I'm watching him.

When I finally look at where we are, we're in the middle of a road. I look around confused.

"Are we going hiking or something?"

"No, it's no surprise that I'm not….normal right?"

"Yea" I think about how we met all those months ago. When he first started showing up in my dreams. I thought about it a lot at first, but as I started to fall for him it became less and less important.

He turns and around and squats, I'm about to ask him why when he says

"Hop on"

"Really?" I say surprised. I do what he says and hop on his back, I wrap my arms around his neck. And he holds my legs on either side of him.

"Not that I don't like the piggyback ride but how-"

"Just hold on and…don't be scared okay. I'd never do anything to hurt you"

"I know that Brian, I'm not scared of you. I'm just worried that I'm too heavy for you to carry me. To where ever we're going"

He laughs "you're as light as a feather Justin I promise. Here we go" he says.

I can feel the smile in his voice. And his excitement makes me excited. Then he starts running, it's slow at first, but he slowly picks up the pace. Soon we're going faster than I know any strong fit healthy human being should be going. It's fun and I can't help the squeal (yes squeal) of excitement, as the trees and lights pass us.

"This is incredible!" I say laughing again.

I actually get a little disappointed when he slows down. He lets me down and looks at me intently.

"Are you okay?" he asks looking at me a little nervously

"That was amazing! How'd you do that?" I ask still feeling giddy

He sighs relieved "later, now it's time for your surprise"

That reminds me to look at our surroundings. It almost looks like we're still in the middle of nowhere. I look closer and see we're on a path. Brian turns me around and puts his hands over my eyes. He starts leading me up the path.

"Um Brian I'm really clumsy…" the last thing I want is to trip on my own feet and fall flat on my ass. In front of Brian

"I won't let you fall" he says soothingly. I can feel his excitement. He's excited to show me whatever it is.

"Okay" he says positioning me at the right angle. I think I hear him say "I hope he likes it" but it's so low I'm not sure I heard him right.

When he takes his hands away, I'm shocked. I'm standing in front of a mansion, it's huge. It's has lights strung up all around it making it look…well magical. The closer I look the more I notice about the place. It's huge and has a lot of land attached to it.

"Do you like it?" Brian asks try to sound cool but I can hear the edge to his voice.

"If you don't we can go somewhere else. I have a loft closer to home, but I really wanted you all to myself"

I turn around and kiss him, it only takes him a second to wrap his arms around me. I pull away soon because I want to see the hous- mansion. Then a thought passes through my head.

"You didn't buy this just for me did you? I mean this pace must've cost a fortune. I would've been happy with a hotel room. I mean I just want to be with you"

"I bought this place last year, I swear. Even if I hadn't I would've bought it any way. And a hotel room really is that all you think of me? Or of you, you deserve better than some hotel room" he says almost scoldingly.

He pulls out some papers and a pin, then he turns around.

"I need you to sign your name by the X's" he tells me. I know what these papers are and I can't.

"Yo-you can't give me this place Bri-"

"You're wasting time and I have other plans for us tonight" he says and there's a stirring in my pants. I sigh and sign the papers.

"What does this mean?" I ask handing him back the papers.

"It means that you and I Mr. Taylor own this place" he says proudly

I decide not to think about it, if it makes Brian happy then why not. It's not like I'll ever be here without him, wherever here is. Brian takes my hand and leads me to the front door. He opens it for me and I walk in, I stop when he drops my hand and doesn't follow.

"Well don't just stand there come in" I say. He smiles and follows me in closing the door behind him. He leads me to a huge living room, but right now it's set up like a dining room. With food and everything. One of my favorite foods to be exact, chicken Parmesan. It's all very romantic.

"You did this for me?" I say surprised.

"I don't think there's anything I wouldn't do for you. Let's eat"

After some convincing Brian and I eat on the floor by the fireplace. While we're eating Brian decides to play twenty questions. Mostly 'why' questions, because he already knows a lot about me from our other talks. Like he knows my favorite color is so he asks why its my favorite.

I notice that he isn't eating as much, he's kind of pushing his food around. While I've in haled two and a half plates of food.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm more of a dessert kind of man" he says and, suddenly I'm not so hungry anymore.


	10. First Night

**A/N: Sorry for the delay I'm just juggling a lot right now :) Enjoy!**

I was a little disappointed when Brian came with a tray, of fondue. There are a bunch of foods surrounding the delicious smelling bowl of chocolate. Strawberries, chunks of some sort of cake, mini marshmallows, brownie balls, and some other white balls.

"Did you make this?"

"It wasn't hard I just melted some chocolate and mixed it with cream. I ordered most of our dippables" he says shrugging.

I was excited about the other type of dessert but who doesn't like chocolate? I stick my little fork into one of the white balls, curious to see what it is. I dip it into the chocolate and pop it into my mouth. I can't help the little moan that comes out.

The little white balls are vanilla ice cream, and when it mixes with the still warm chocolate. It's like warm smooth chocolate lava, before I can stop myself I've eaten all of them.

Then I taste one of the cake cubes, its angle cake. Not particularly exciting so I start on the marshmallows. After I finish them, I feel Brian staring at me. That's when I notice how greedy I'm being.

"I'm sorry, I uh…I really liked the ice cream. Sorry I ate it all and the marshmallows" I say sheepishly. Then again I notice that all the brownies are gone, and he didn't share either.

He doesn't say anything, he's just staring at my mouth. Before I can do anything, he reaches over and runs his thumb across my bottom lip. I drop my little fork as my breath hitches. I notice the chocolate on his thumb before he sticks it into his mouth.

I lick the rest of the chocolate off of my lip. Brian's eyes follow the small action filling with longing and lust. I stop breathing and I feel that stirring again. The next thing I know I'm straddling Brian and his mouth is sealed over mine.

After the shock wears off I kiss him back, and I'm vaguely aware that we're moving. Brian's tongue runs along my bottom lip, a growling sound escapes him. It makes his whole body vibrate, which feels fucking amazing. Suddenly I'm too hot, almost as if he can read my mind, Brian tears my shirt off.

Brian skims his tongue across my lip again, this time demanding entrance. I open my mouth hungrily, causing another deep growl from Brian. His tongue explores my mouth ravenously, and my own tongue mingles with his. He taste good, sweet and not just because of the chocolate. I moan as Brian slides his tongue in and out of my mouth, fucking my mouth with his tongue.

I lift up Brian's shirt and try to remove it. We break the kiss long enough for me to take off his shirt. Then I notice that we're in a huge bedroom I can't look at it too long. Brian picks me up and continues his assault on my mouth, while he walks us over to the bed. Our breathing is loud, erratic, and filling the large room.

We break the kiss and I suck some much needed air into my lungs. Brian unbuttons my pants and slides them down. I step out of them as Brian kisses my thigh, he works down from there. He repeats this with my other leg, his lips caressing every piece of exposed skin.

"You're so soft" he says his breath caressing my skin.

His hands slide up my legs and slowly pulls my underwear, and I spring free. He stands up and kisses me again, deeply and passionately.

"Lay down" he says.

I climb onto the bed and lay down. The sheets are soft and cool, a welcome feeling on my hot flushed skin. I watch Brian as he pulls his pants down. He immediately springs free, and he's big or is the right way to explain it long? Either way I don't know how that's going inside me.

Brian crawls onto the bed and kisses me soothingly.

"Roll over" he says

I do as he says hiding my frown, I wanted to see him the first time we made love. It could still be nice I guess.

I get distracted when he kisses my neck, then he caresses me. His tongue travels down my neck and back, it feels amazing. I let out a small gasps as his tongue gets lower and lower. My breathing speeds up.

It fells nice but I still-

"Ahh"

My mind goes numb. Brian's tongue circles around my opening, it feels good mind numbingly good. When his tongue probes me, I bite into a pillow fiercely moaning and gasping.

"Th-That feels…so good" I moan

"You taste sweet here too" Brian mumbles, making me blush even more if that's possible.

After he gets his fill, and I feel like jelly. I roll over back on my back, and we stare at each other. Not saying anything but it's like we're telling each other something. Like we're having a private conversation.

Then Brian puts my legs on his shoulders.

"Uh Brian…" I say not knowing how to tell him.

"I know angel" he says leaning down to kiss me.

"Am I that obvious?" I ask slightly embarrassed

"A little, but I was hoping that you were" he says looking down at me. His expression is so loving, protective and possessive. I'm not surprised when he says

"Now you'll always belong to me and only me" I shudder at his statement.

He just smiles at me and reaches over to grab something. He hands me a condom, I'm confused at first.

"Put it on me" he explains

I hesitate a little before I say what I want

"Do we have too? I know that it's important to be safe but I'm clean. And I don't think that you'd give me anything"

"Y-You don't want me to…do you know how dangerous that is?" he says a little angry

"I-I trust you"

He looks at me like I'm the most amazing thing on the planet. Then he puts something cold on me.

"Ah, that's cold" I say as he puts the tube back on the bedside table.

"It'll heat up" he says soothingly. I laugh nervously as he positions himself.

"J-Just…slowly okay"

He smiles at me "I got you angel. Breathe slowly, in and out" he instructs me.

I follow his instructions, getting more and more turned on with each breath. The next time I breathe out Brian quickly sinks into me. I gasp and the motion pulls him in deeper. It hurts, that's all I can focus on until I hear Brain's voice.

"Right to the hilt" he says sounding amazed and impressed. I feel my cheeks get hot at the strange complement.

"So beautiful" he whispers so low I'm not sure that's what he said.

"Justin?" I focus on the feeling of him and take another deep breath.

"Okay" I say letting him know he can move now.

He slowly pulls almost all the way out before slowly sinking into me again. He does this for a while. Keeping eye contact with me the whole time. Eventually the pain evaporates and I can't keep my eyes open anymore because it feels so good.

"Ahh" I moan, Brian gets the hint and starts thrusting faster and harder. Both of our breathing speeds up and I grip the sheets tightly.

"Faster" I beg breathlessly.

Brian obliges happily and swivels his hips hits a spot in me.

"AHHH!" I groan loudly and Brian seals his lips over mine. Thrusting deeper and hitting that spot every time.

"Shit!" he groans as I clinch around him

"Justin!" he yells my name like preciouses prayer.

We're both lost in our own ecstasy, and besides the physical feelings, I can feel him pouring a bunch of raw untamed emotions into me. Telling me how much he loves me with each thrust.

My cock is beyond leaking at this point when Brian growls

"Now! Come…with me… Justin" that's all it takes to send me over the edge into an orgasm that doesn't seem to stop. The last thing I remember is Brian saying

"I love you" before I fall into a blissful sleep.


	11. Wants & Needs

**A/N: It's short but very sweet :)**

Brian's POV

I wake up with a shock, that was weird I haven't had a dream like that in years. Not so strange that I's have one now though. Cassie calls it 'self-sabotage', I guess she's right about it though. Every time I'm just a little happy, I try and convince myself that I don't deserve it.

I stare down at Justin, sleeping under me. For once in centuries I feel…tired. Justin more than kept up with me. After he was comfortable he became almost insatiable. That was hands down the best sex I've had with anyone.

I look at him sleeping peacefully and I know I have to let him go. He's so pure and perfect, I can't drag him into my shit. It's gonna hurt like hell but I have too. Since we're still connected, I gently grasp his hips and pull out. When I do Justin moans unhappily, I can't help but smile at his subconscious response.

Before I can fully get off Justin or the bed, he grabs my shoulders and his eye's flutter open.

"What are you doing?" he ask sleepily

"I thought you'd sleep better without me in you" I say playfully.

"Well you're wrong" he says. Then he takes a good look at me, when I realize what he's doing it's too late. He sits up and glares at me

"Y-You're dumping me?" he says hurt showing on his face.

"Justin I-mrph" I can't finish because he crushes hip lips to mine.

I try to resist him but it's useless, his kiss is urgent and pleading.

"My choice" he says and before I can stop him he's straddling me.

Then I'm inside him, and the sudden feeling of being inside his perfectly tight, amazing ass is overwhelming.

"Justin…" I say ask he starts to ride me

"I trust you" he says breathlessly.

I'm about to ask him about lube but at this point it doesn't matter. All I can focus on is him he's everywhere. He's kissing, licking and sucking my neck along my pulse line. His fingers are twisting in my hair and for once I'm powerless.

All I can do is absorb all the pleasure he's giving me.

"Need you" he says as we both start climbing towards our organisms.

Even though his words almost push me over the edge. I hold on to him tightly telling him wordlessly that I'm the one who needs him. In this moment I know that I can't let go even if I want to. I want him, and more terrifyingly I need him. This perfect little blonde angel has me completely in his web and I love it.

He's moving more forcefully and the room is filled with our heaving moaning and panting. He's close but I'm closer and I come before he does, but only by a second. After, we just and hold each other. Eventually Justin rests his head on my chest. He's exhausted, he was still tired from our last round. I gently lift him off me and he clutches me tightly

"Please don't go" he begs, his perfect blue eye's glassy with tears.

"I'm not going anywhere angle" I promise. I pull the covers over both of us. As my angle drifts back to sleep I hope I'm enough to protect the one thing I just realized I can't live without.


	12. Perfect Day

**A/N: This chapter is long and sweet and kind of hot ;)**

Justin's POV

I stretch and immediately I know he's not here, which worries me. I thought I convinced him last night to stay. Before I can freak out about it anymore, I see a note on the bedside table. Apparently he forgot some things and had to go get them, but he promised to be back soon. Then again I'm not sure what time it is.

I sit up and wince a little, the soreness reminds me of last night. The first time, my first time it was perfect. I was right about it hurting but I barely remember the pain. He was so gentle, and attentive, kissing and licking me everywhere. Even back there, I blush at the memory then my stomach growls. I sigh and head to the bathroom, to take a shower before finding something to eat.

The bathroom is huge and it has a cool glass shower and a hot tub sized bathtub. I got to the sink and look in the drawers. I find the same toothpaste I use at home and a new toothbrush. After I brush my teeth, I end up finding the same body wash and shampoo I use. I also see another body wash, I open it and smell it.

It's clearly Brian's because it smells a little like him. I mean Brian has a strong pleasant smell all his own, but this is defiantly a part of it. I turn on the fancy looking shower and step under the water. It feels nice almost like it's massaging me. There's that little sensation again, when the water hits my newly broken in ass.

After I dry off I look in the drawers and find brand new clothes. All in my size, well some of them are Brian's. But most of them are for me, there's even underwear. I guess that's why Brian said I wouldn't need to bring anything. I decide on a pair of black jeans and a blue button up shirt.

After I'm dressed I look at myself in the mirror, the jeans fit perfectly. Plus they highlight the shape of my butt. Brian must've had these clothes tailored because they fit me perfectly. How he got my measurements I don't know. But I also don't care, I'm too hungry to care. I walk downstairs to find the kitchen. When I find it I see a clock on the wall, it's twelve thirty. So I guess instead of breakfast I'll have brunch. I look in the fridge to see what I have to work with. Since I'm really hungry and we have all the ingredients for it, I decide to make omelets, chocolate chip waffles and some bacon.

"You're up, and you can cook" Brian says walking in after everything's cooked and I'm making my plate.

"Are you hungry?" I ask offering him my plate, he looks at it and smiles.

"You made chocolate chip waffles? I don't even know how to work a waffle maker" he says loading his plate up with bacon and waffles.

"I like cooking" I say sitting down and starting in on my breakfast

Brian sits next to me and digs in, I watch nervously and eat my own food. He smiles because he knows that I'm watching him. I smile and pour syrup on my waffles.

"So how do you feel?" he asks popping some bacon in his mouth.

"Uh…happy that you didn't-"

"That's not what I mean, I mean how do you feel?"

Oh, I shift around in my seat

"A little sore I guess but I'm okay. I'm really, really okay. I'm happy you stayed"

He frowns a little and I hope I didn't piss him off.

"I'm sorry about that"

"Did I do something wrong las-"

"No!" he says looking me right in the eyes "You didn't do anything wrong, last night was pretty fucking fantastic. It's just that it's d-"

"It's too dangerous for me to be with you" I say cutting him off and finishing my food.

"Why? You'd never hurt me, so what's there to be afraid of?"

Brian looks at me and I can see in his eyes that he's battling with something. A few emotions cross his face and the one that scares me the most is fear.

I take a deep breath "Are you scared that…I'll leave?"

He nods his head

"I'd never leave you Brian. What part of I love you don't you get?"

"I get that you love me, but what you'll never get is that I don't deserve you"

I'm about to argue when he kisses me. Almost making me forget his self-loathing for a minute. I almost forget it completely when he picks me up and sits me on the table. His tongue slides into my mouth making me moan. I didn't even notice that he was unbuttoning my shirt, until it slid off my shoulders.

"In the kitchen?"

"Why not it's our kitchen" he says kissing my neck

I like the sound of that, our kitchen. I can't think about it too long because Brian takes off his shirt. Which is very distracting, Brian is like inhumanly handsome. His body is so amazing, I can see every muscle. He's hot and he's mine.

Brian clears the table before relieving me of my jeans and underwear. He takes two packets out of his pockets before disregarding his own pants. Brian must go commando a lot, I don't think I've seen him wear and underwear. I look at his cock again and marvel at it. I can't believe that was in me, or that it's about to be in me again.

But I want to try something else, so I get off the table and push him against the counter. He raises an eye brow at me, but other than that he doesn't question me. He just leans against the counter while I kiss him. My lips find his neck and I kiss and lick everything along the way. His nipples, his hard stomach, and inner thigh.

When I get to his cock I blow letting my breath caress it. Just like he did to me last night. It makes him throb, I look up at him before licking his cock up and down the entire shaft. Rolling my tongue around all sides. He bites his lip and moans, after working my way to it I gently kiss and lick the tip.

Then little by little I take him into my mouth. I swirl my tongue around the tip. I'm surprised that I can take all of him into my mouth. I slip my hand around his balls and gently caress them, making Brian moan. His eyes close pleasure clearly written all over his face, making me moan.

I suck tentatively and I'm rewarded with a pleased and surprised groan from him. His hands gently grip and twist in my hair. He's both soft and firm, and he tastes good. Another memory from last night surfaces. "You taste good here too" now I know what he means.

He flexes his hips as I twirl my tongue around his tip again. I push him deeper into my mouth until I feel him at the back of my throat. I can hear the air hissing between Brian's teeth.

"Fuck!" he says his eyes burning into mine.

I suck harder and harder swirling my tongue around each time. He writhes and groans because of me. Making him feel like this is such a turn on, I can feel my own cock twitching and hardening. Brian's breathing is hectic and the room is filled with moaning, mine and his. His other hand grips the counter tighter and tighter the closer he gets to coming.

The closer he gets the faster I go. His whole body spasms as he fills my mouth, I swallow eagerly. I wait and let him pull out of my mouth. He's pretty clean, shiny but I think I…got all if it. I wipe the sides of my mouth and wait for him to say something.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I just uh…" I look down a little embarrassed

"I've had way too many blowjobs than I'm willing to admit, at least to you. But that was… I don't think there's a word for what that was... transcendent?" he says lifting me up and kissing me.

"That was that your first time, doing that right"

"Yea, could you tell?" I ask blushing

"Nope you were amazing" he says claiming my mouth again.

"Best you ever had huh" I say smugly

"Don't get all smug on me" he says smiling at me.

Then he turns me around and pushes me up against the counter. I hear him open one of the packets.

"My turn" he says as I the feel the cold familiar sensation of lube being applied my opening.

Then he's inside me, but it's not him it's his finger, but it still feels great. Then he slips another finger in me and I moan. He holds me in place so I can't push against his fingers. When they graze against that sweet spot my legs quiver a little.

"Please Brian" I beg as his lips nuzzle my neck.

"What do you want Justin?" he says moving his fingers faster "tell me" he growls

"I-I want you inside me" I whimper

"You're wish" he says removing his fingers "is my command" he says slamming into me.

"Ahhh" I cry out at the sudden full feeling.

I use the trick he taught me last night, about my breathing. So I take a deep breath pulling him in deeper.

He groans "So greedy" he says and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Please…Brian…faster!" I groan

He thrusts faster and deeper. He reaches around to tweak my nipples, making me shake again.

He grips my dripping cock and starts, stroking me, and now I'm all sensation. Climbing higher and higher.

"Ah God…Brian!" I shout as I come

"Justin!" he yells right behind me. Shouting my name as he fills me.

His arm wraps around my waist, holding me up as the aftershocks of my orgasm take over.

"I love you" Brian mummers into my hair

"I love you more" I say before my legs completely give out.

Brian's POV

I catch him before his legs give out, I think about lying on the kitchen floor. But the couch is softer and the living room is right next to the kitchen. I pull out gently. I don't know if he's doing it on purpose or subconsciously. But he clinches around me as I pull out, like he's trying to keep me inside.

I carry him to the living room and we lay on the couch, with Justin on top of me. We both lay there for a while panting and completely sated.

"You're fucking incredible" I tell him

"Really?"

"Yea, I've never met anyone who could keep up with me, the way you can. Or who's as tight as you are" I muse

"So are we going to spend the rest of the day christening every room in the house? Or did you have other plans?"

"Well I was going to take you to the stables to meet your new horse. Do you know how to ride…a horse that is. If not I have someone who can teach you"

He sits up and looks at me excited "You bought me a horse!? Really!"

"You said that you wanted a house with stables, and what use is a stable without a horse?"

"I know how to horseback ride. Any other surprises?"

"Nope, the only other exciting things about our house are the pool and tennis court. Do you also know how to play that?"

"Yes actually and I'm pretty good at it. Can we go now? To see my horse I mean"

"Sure…granted you can stand"

He frowns "maybe after we lay here for a few more minutes"

So that's what we do we stayed for about an hour. Then we showered, where I returned the favor and blew him. I can't get enough of this kid.

After our long shower we get dressed and head to the stable. Justin's excitement is infectious, he practicality drags me to the stable, he's so excited.

"Wow!" he gasps as he runs over to his horse "he's beautiful!" Justin says as he pet's his, what did the guy call it? An American Paint Horse.

It's brown with a few white patches including one on its face. And its mane (or hair) is brown, with a lighter almost white color on the end. I watch him pet and talk to it, and I can see the bond forming. Justin is easy to love and I can see the horse falling under Justin's spell, the same way I did.

"Does he have a name?"

"I thought I'd leave that up to you"

"Huh…what do we name you? James…Isaac?"

Neither Justin nor the horse like those names. I'm not to found of them either to be honest, they don't seem to fit.

"How about Ace?" Justin asks it and Ace actually neighs and nods his head. "Ace it is then, can I ride him?" Justin asks finally remembering that I'm here.

"Of course you can that's what he's for" I say getting the saddle

"Don't you have one too? A horse I mean" he asks after I put the saddle on Ace.

"Yes I wouldn't let you go off riding on that thing by yourself"

"Not an animal person are you?"

"I like things, certain things any way, to be neat and clean. So buying an animal this huge that will end up smelling horrible at one point, isn't very appealing. But you wanted a horse so…" I say shrugging.

I'm rewarded with that amazing smile of his "Thanks Brian, he's hands down the best present anyone's ever given me"

"It probably won't be the last gift I give you" I tell him and he blushes, I kind of love that color.

"Can I see your horse?"

I take his hand and lead him to the pen and show him the horse I bought for myself. It's a special horse, it hast to be considering how animals react to vampires. Animals usually don't like us because they can sense somethings wrong or off about us. I picked my horse because… I don't know I just liked it. He's all black with a white spot in between his eyes.

"Wow…he's gorgeous" Justin says reaching out timidly to touch him "does he have a name?"

"His name is Jack"

"Why Jack?"

I tell him the truth "It was my father's name, and for some reason it fits him, the horse"

"It does fit him" Justin says not pushing me for information about my parents. Which is one of the things I love about him, he knows when to push and when to let things go.

After I get Justin settled on Ace and make sure he does know how to ride. I settle up on Jack, it's actually fun. Maybe it's because I'm doing this with Justin, I mean I've ridden horses before. I remember when they were the only mode of transportation. I never really understood why people in this day and age ride for fun.

But watching Justin, how excited he is and how much he likes it. It's almost like I have a contact high, or something. We ride all around the property, which is even bigger than I remember. Then our horses seem to have a mind of their own. They take us to this hidden spring that I don't remember being here. Ace and Jack both stop and drink from the water.

"This place is…amazing. Did you know this was here?" Justin asks getting off of Ace

"No I didn't" I say knowing that somehow Cassie is responsible for this. I have to remember to thank her again. Thinking of Cassie makes me remember the bracelet. I get off of Jack and walk over to Justin.

"I guess the water's safe" Justin says petting Ace and watching him drink. He turns around and blushes, and it makes me want to take him right here. Maybe I will…after I give him the bracelet.

"Do I make you nervous?" I ask putting it on his wrist

"Not really at least I don't think nervous is the right word. More…excited maybe, plus you always look at me like- I don't know like I'm…" he doesn't finish, he just looks at the bracelet.

"The center of my universe?" I ask making him blush even deeper, I stroke his beautifully pink cheek. "What if I told you that you are?"

He looks up into my eyes questioningly trying to see if I'm telling the truth. I guess he finds his answer because he smiles and kisses me. I wrap my arms around him and pull him to me deepening the kiss. When we pull away we're both breathless, and I lean my forehead against his.

"Is this mine now?" he asks holding up his arm

"Yes, and you have to promise never to take it off"

"Are you sure I mean it kind of completes you're look. It's so…you"

"That's why I want you to have it, think of it as me marking my territory"

"Thanks" he says, then he gives me that sexy innocent smile of his "I know another way you can mark you territory" he says wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Oh really?" I say backing him up against a tree

"Well it has been almost two hours" he says making me laugh before I devour that perfect mouth of his.


	13. Witchcraft 101

Daphne's POV

Cassie and I have spent the whole day, so far practicing elemental magic. I picked up water easily, wind and air was pretty easy too. Earth was really cool I got to move a bunch of boulders. Cassie and I went into the woods to practice, something about being closer to nature.

Now we're practicing, or rather we're trying to practice fire. I've been trying to set piece of wood on fire for about forty five minutes now. I don't know why it's so hard, the other three were so easy. Cassie and Tommy say that I'm doing well, they said that most witches can't do the other three right off the bat. Apparently it's usually easy for most witches to learn fire first.

Cassie said that's because of what she taught me about emotions. She says most witches learn fire first because of anger. So I've been trying to find something to be angry about. But I've come up with nothing.

"Ugh why is this so hard?" I say gripping the sides of my head

"Don't be so stressed out Daph, so you're not an angry child so what. You'll get it you're doing great just like I suspected you would be"

I can't help but smile "you know if you stopped congratulating me maybe I could get angry"

"I'm sorry, you're really pathetic at this. A two year old baby could do this trick it's elementary witchcraft that I can do in my sleep. How was that?" she says half-heartedly.

"You're really bad at insulating me" I say rolling my eyes

She shrugs and Tommy laughs

"Aren't there any other ways to help speed things along?"

"Well there are-"

"Nope" Cassie says cutting Tommy off

"What he can tell me" I say

"Usually if whatever you're focusing on is wet all you have to do is try to dry it. Usually that'll make fire"

"Yea but that's a crutch" Cassie says

"Hey if it helps me walk" I beg

Cassie sighs "fine"

Tommy takes out his water bottle and throws some water over the plank of wood.

"Give it a go kid" Tommy says encouragingly

I focus on the water and I feel it the same thing I felt earlier. Water has a cool relaxing feeling, which spreads through my whole body. But I don't focus on it too long, I try to do what Tommy suggest and try to make the water evaporate.

I turn the cool feeling into one of warmth, I'm rewarded with the steam coming off the plank. I try to hold onto the warm feeling. Suddenly it turns hot, schorchingly hot and it sort of hurts.

"Don't push yourself too hard" Cassie says warningly

I ignore her and push harder, and I do it I set the plank on fire. Then I sit or rather fall down, Cassie and Tommy rush over to me.

"And that concludes todays lessons" Cassie says handing me a tissue.

I'm confused at first until I taste blood. That's when I realize that my nose is bleeding, gushing actually.

"I told you not to push yourself!" Cassie says worried

"Sorry" I say wiping and plugging my nose

"You two good here? Because unfortunately I have to go" tommy says handing me a bottle of water.

"Yea I've got her, be safe" she says before he kisses her, and gives me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Where is he going?"

"Mom has her clients and I have mine"

"Oh"

Clients usually means people mom sells herbs too or tell them their fortune.

"What kind of clients do you have?" I ask as we get into the car

"Ones that are like moms but I don't fortune tell that's…dangerous. I mean when you tell someone's future, it's very…particular"

"What does that mean?"

"Well for example if someone asks me if….they're going to make it home safe. I look for their future and I see that they will make it home safe. But on the way home they go left instead of right and crash into a truck. I didn't see that because I didn't see them go left, I only saw them go right."

"Then what's the point of telling them at all? I mean if you don't see the right think?"

"Because that might not happen every time. I could see them go left and they go left. But there is always that uncontrollable variable. I mean we're able to see through the natural order of things and sometimes we can prevent bad things from happening. But…let me put it this way if somethings meant to happen it's going to happen"

"That's…a lot to take in" I say taking the tissue out of my nose

"Yea it is, now why don't you tell me what you've been dying to tell my all day"

I sit there shocked "um well there's this new teacher at my school who…he just gives me the creeps" I say shivering.

"What exactly is the feeling, and which teacher?"

"Well it feels, cold, numb and evil just pure evil. I also feel like he hates Justin like he wants him…dead"

"Okay well the cold and numb feeling is death which is usually associated with…vampires. What's this teacher's name?"

"Vampires, really? I mean I read about them in the supernatural creatures…are you telling me that my new teacher is a vampire?"

"Yes most likely" she says with a grim look on her face "name Daph what's this teacher's name?"

"Uh his name is Michael-"

"Fuck!" Cassie says "I knew it"

"Knew what? What's going on?"

"I might as well tell you, but you can't tell Justin"

"Tell him what?"

"Okay so a couple of things one I know Brian. We've been friends for a long time which is how I know that he is a vampire and-"

"You knew that Brian's a vampire and you let Justin go away with him for the whole weekend!"

"If I thought Brian was dangerous I wouldn't have let him go alright. Don't interrupt me, like I was saying Brian's a vampire and he has…baggage. In the form of a vengeful ex named Michael, they had a very, very bad break up. And Michael snapped not that he was too sane before Brian dumped him but that's beside the point. Michael kind of promised that he'd make Brian's life miserable for the rest of forever. But he really hasn't had a chance to do that not until-"

"Brian fell for Justin" I finish well at least Brian really does care about Justin

"So where are we going?"

"We're going home to grab a few things then we're going to Justin's house then Brian's"

When we get to Cassie's place she takes a bunch of plants that she has growing in the widow. Their kind of pretty and their purple she takes the leaves off and throws them in a pot.

"What is this?"

"It's verveine, it's used to ward off vampire mind control also known as compulsion. Let me see your necklace"

I take off my necklace and give it to her. She swaps out the gold chain for a sliver one. Then puts it back on.

"What does the sliver do?"

"It burns on contact but only pure silver, so don't lose that. I honestly don't know where humans got the whole wooden stake thing, but only a stake made of pure sliver can kill a vampire"

After the water turns a yellowish light green color, she pours it into a few jars. Then I help her pack them up before we head back to the car.

"So should we be drinking this stuff too?"

"No, vampires can't use compulsion on witches"

"Good to know" I say as we pull up to Justin's.

Cassie takes the bag and walks up to the house. But it's empty.

"Should we wait?"

"Nope" she looks at the door for a second and I hear the lock click and the door opens.

"Cool, but isn't this breaking and entering?"

"Kinda I mean technically we didn't break anything" she says going to the fridge. She pulls out a sheet of paper and a knife.

"I need you to carve this symbol into the door post and every window. It doesn't have to be huge but it has to be perfect, okay"

I look at the symbol it's almost like a swirly triangle. I go to the front door and carefully carve the symbol into the door post. Then to every window in the house and I put one in the garage. After I carve the last one it glows a light blue color and makes a grinding sound. And I can feel it almost like the air is tinted with magic now. When I get back to the kitchen tow of the jars are now empty.

"What'd you do?"

"I put vervain in every dink or liquid in here. It'll protect his parents and sister from being compelled" she says putting the milk back in the fridge.

Then we go to the bathrooms and put the verveine in the shampoos, body washes and any other liquid soap. She even put it in the mouth wash and toothpaste.

"You're really thorough, won't they taste it?" I ask putting the mouth wash back

"It's tasteless but powerful" she says as we go back down stairs

"That's convenient" I say as Cassie locks the door back.

Then we head out, I pay close attention while Cassie drives to Brian's. When we get to the building Cassie takes out keys.

"You have a key?" I ask

"Yea, Brian gave me one before they left for the weekend" she says as we get into the elevator.

When we get inside Brian's loft I can't help but be impressed. Cassie asks me to carve the symbol again just like at Justin's. She doesn't put the vervain into anything she just puts the Jars in the fridge with a note. I guess Brian being a vampire knows about vervain, and he'll make sure Justin drinks it.

"What are we gonna do now?" I ask while we ride the elevator back down

"I'm going to teach you some self-defense stuff, like how to give a vampire a major head ache. And a few other things, we'll do it at my place. You can sleepover since it's getting pretty late"

I look my watch and I realize that it's about seven thirty. Wow we must've been in the woods longer than I thought.

"So are you going to tell me why Michael is so dangerous?"

She thinks about it for a minute then sighs "I guess you should know who you're dealing with just don't blame me for the night mares"


	14. For every action…

Brian's POV

 _Justin is sleeping peacefully next to me, I was sleeping too until it woke me up. I haven't been this hungry since I first turned. I jump out of bed slip on some pants and run to the fridge. I unlock the black box containing my emergency blood supply. I'm so hungry I down three bags without even heating them up. I'm starting in on my fourth bag when I hear him behind me._

 _"Brian are you okay?" my breathing gets uneven and my fangs extend._

 _"No, no, no" I say quietly to myself, not here not him. I can feel myself slipping into hunter mode and unfortunately the only prey here is Justin._

 _"Is that blood?"_

 _The bag I was holding burst and the blood is running down my arm. I turn and face him, he gasps and takes a step back_

 _"Brian?" he says._

 _But I can't focus on anything but the sound of his delicious smelling blood pumping. The sound and smell are intoxicating, and I can't control myself. I want his blood and I want it now._

 _"Run" I tell him trying to give him a chance._

 _He runs downstairs and gets all the way to the door but it's no use. I slam him into the door and throw him on the floor._

 _"Brian what's wrong with you?" he asks holding his head, then I smell it, his blood. He must've cut his head when I slammed him into the door._

 _"Shit" I say walking over to him_

 _"Stay away from me!" he shouts sitting up._

 _I want to, I want to leave him alone, I don't want to hurt him but I need it. I need his blood. He tries to get up, I grab him by the leg and pull him back down. I take both of his wrists in one hand and pin his arms over his head._

 _"Brian please"_

 _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"_

 _I jab my fangs into his jugular vein. He yells but I cut it off by clamping my hand over his mouth. He tastes amazing, his blood is hardy and sweet. I know I'm taking too much, eventually he stops struggling and screaming. Only then do I take my fangs out, I can feel hot angry tears falling down my face. I can't hear his heartbeat, I killed him._

 _"Oh God, what did I do? What did I do?!" I yell hugging his lifeless body. "This can't be real. It's not real he can't be dead. You can't be dead" I say into his ear._

 _"But he is and you killed him" a disturbingly familiar voice says._

I wake up gasping and covered in cold sweat, then I hear it. Justin's steady heartbeat, it was just a dream, more like a nightmare actually. I hug Justin closer to me when I do he lets out a soft moan. I take a better look at us and realize why. We fell asleep connected again, I pull out gently, so I don't wake him.

He lets a soft little moan and hugs my arm to himself with a little smile on his face. I stare at his perfectly innocent and peaceful face for a minute. I can still see his lifeless body in my head after I…killed him. A small shudder runs through me at the memory. I could never do that to him, I kiss him gently on the lips. I'd never hurt him, someone must've planted that dream in my head.

It could've only been a witch or… my cell starts vibrating distracting me. I carefully untangle myself from Justin and pull the covers over him. Then I shrug on some pants and take my cell in the hall to see who it is. I recognize Cassie's number and I note that it's three in the morning.

"Hello?"

"Hey sorry to disturb you guys and for calling you so late"

"Yea I've only been asleep for an hour Cass so this is really inconvenient" I tease practically feeling her roll her eyes at me

"Geez Brian you do remember that Justin's human right? I just hope your feeding him and letting him at least some sleep"

I have to admit that it does slip my mind more than it should. He's just got so much…stamina. Flashes of us in the meadow flood my mind, then the two times in the stable. Justin's as insatiable as I am which is just one of the many things I love about him.

"Earth to Brian"

"Sorry Cass, what did you want to talk about?"

She takes a deep breath "So…don't freak out"

My blood already cold turns to ice at her words

"What? What is it?"

"While I was teaching Daph yesterday…she told me about this new teacher of hers and…it's Michael"

I walk back into the bedroom to make sure Justin is still there. I stand there watching my angel sleep peacefully, unaware of the danger awaiting him back home.

"Hey don't space out on me, you and Justin are safe up there. Plus I've put a protection spell on his house and the loft. I also left some verveine at your place so you can keep him protected. But you should tell him before Michael does it for you"

Times like these I'm really glad that Cass is my friend she's great under presser. I usually am too but not when Justin's in danger. I was going to tell him and she's right better I do it before Michael does it dangerously and dramatically.

"Me, Melanie and Ted are already looking for him. So when you guys get back we'll brief you on the protection details. You still with me?"

"Yea I'll tell him when he wakes up, thanks Cass"

"No problem, see you later"

"Bye" I say hanging up

The fact that Cassie has some type of plan laid out keeps me calm. I decide to let Justin sleep mostly because I like watching him sleep. Plus I want him to be fully rested when I tell him what I have to tell him. I just hope he'll still want me, either way I'll protect him no matter what.

I sit and watch him all night, I was thinking about making him breakfast. I decide against it because he should hear what I have to say on an empty stomach.

He shifts in the bed and scrunches his face up. The movement startles me a bit because he's been so still.

"No…don't go" he mumbles in his sleep

I stare at him confused as far as I've known him he hasn't had bad dreams. Then again I've been manipulating his dreams for months.

"Brian"

He's dreaming about me?

"You said you wouldn't go" he mumbles tears squeezing out of his closed eyes

I remove the covers and scoop him into my lap, I can't stand to see him cry even in his sleep

"Justin, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere" I press my lips to his gently and feel his eyes flutter open.

"Mmm" he moans opening his mouth allowing for me to taste him.

My hands rome over his flawless body stopping at his perfect nipples, gently pulling each one. Electing a delicious moan from that beautiful mouth of his. Laying him down on the bed I reach for the lube and spread a generous amount on both of us before swiftly pushing inside of his perfectly tight ass.

"Ah!" he moans as I start to move deep inside of him

I claim his mouth again and he digs his fingers into my hair making me moan. I move faster rubbing my thumb over his leaking slit, slowly stroking his throbbing cock. We're close so I move faster, jerking him faster, I feel his legs stiffen beneath me. We come together loudly, he gets more flushed when he looks at my chest. Which is now covered in his orgasm.

"Not a bad way to wake up" he smiles with his post-orgasm glow

He's so beautiful, I gently stroke his cheek, and stare into those stunningly blue eyes of his. Being alone for so many years and finally finding this beautiful, perfect angle. So full of light and life…I can't loose him.

"Come, let's take a shower" I say pulling him up

I tune the water until it's at a perfectly warm temperature. As soon as we get under the relaxing water I lather him up with my body wash. I bought the kind he uses but I noticed yesterday that he used mine. After I'm finished washing him, I wash his hair, then I let him wash me. When he's finished I kiss him deeply longingly.

"Is something wrong?" he asks breathlessly

"I have to tell you something" I say turning off the water

"Okay"

"Let's talk about it in the room"

I dry him off with a towel and help him into his bathrobe, after I'm dried and in my own robe we sit on the bed. Cross-legged and facing each other, he waits patiently waiting for me to talk.

"I know you have questions about what I…am. How I can do the things I do"

"I've thought about it a little" he shrugs

Here goes everything "I can do all those things because I'm…I'm a vampire Justin"


	15. …there's a reaction

Justin's POV

I stare at him for a minute, I'm sure he's not lying because of the look on his face. So I think about all the time we've spent together. Two things stick in my head, one when we first kissed and he asked me to invite him in. And two when he made me sign the deed to this house, he didn't come in until I invited him. Plus the way we got here, he ran, fast. Really fast, so he's not lying.

Am I scared? I think about how I'm feeling, mostly curious. I mean if he wanted to kill me he's had plenty of chances. He loves me and I love him, and he won't hurt me. He loves me almost as much as I love him. I look at Brian and he's staring at me intently. He thinks I'll get scared and leave him.

I crawl over and straddle him and wrapping my arms around his neck and kiss him. Letting my love pour into the kiss, he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close. When I'm completely breathless I pull away.

"It doesn't change anything" I giggle feeling light headed

"What's so funny?" he looks dazed

"My boyfriends a vampire" I say giggling again Brian rolls his eyes at me. "What else can you do? Obviously you have mental powers, and you're inhumanly fast…and I'm guessing strong. How come you can go out in the sun? Do you drink blood, I know it sounds like a stupid question but I've seen you eat. So how does that work and murph-"

He seals his lips over mine silencing me, I can feel him smiling against my lips.

"Talking too much huh?" I say after he's done ravaging my mouth

"I'm not gonna lose you and I'm not going anywhere" he tells me holding me closer

"I'm not going anywhere Brian" I reassure him running my fingers through the hair

"What do you mean, you're not going anywhere? I knew that"

"That's not what you said in your sleep"

I blush and look down, Brian tilts my head up making me look at him. "I'm not leaving either angel, do you believe me?"

I kiss him on the cheek and nod

"Good, now I need to tell you about someone" he says solemnly

"Is it about this danger you keep talking about?"

"Yes"

"Okay I'm all ears"

"Are you sure you're not freaked out about me being a vampire?"

"You love me and I love you, vampire or not" I say sternly

"Alright then I'll tell you everything and please hold all question till the end"

We both laugh

"I promise"

He takes a deep breath and squeezes me tighter "I've never told anyone this" he says shifting me off of him and laying on his side. I mimic him laying down so we're face to face

"I'm honored to be the first to hear it" I say encouragingly. He takes a deep breath and takes my hand, absent mindedly playing with my fingers.

"When I was fourteen my parents found me sucking off one of my dad's friends. I guess back then I had a thing for older men too" he says smiling at me

"How long ago?"

"I don't think I want to tell you that, let's just say that indoor plumbing is still to this day. The best invention ever in my book"

"Wow you're really old" I say teasingly

"Stop interrupting"

I do the whole corny locking my lips and throwing away the key thing. Which grants me a smile before he continues.

"My parents were pissed to say the least, my dad beat me half to death. And my mom… she just watched, looking at me like I was scum. My dad's friend took me with him and nursed me back to health. After I was healthy I left town, I wandered around…I sold my self for food and shelter"

I try to hold back the shocked gasp that threatens to escape. And I instantly hate all the men who slept with a fourteen year old boy for money. I try to keep my anger in check, I notice Brian watching me. When I don't feel like screaming anymore, he goes on.

"I ended up in a little village in Italy when I was about seventeen, I got an actual job. I had a little place of my own, I had a few friends. A lot of hot guys to fuck, life was good. On my twenty-ninth birthday my friends threw me a party. During the party I noticed this hot guy watching me, there was something dangerous and sexy about him. We drank and danced, when we got to his house…."

Brian scrunches up his face in confusion

"I don't remember much after that. When I woke the next day I was alone in the woods. I was starving, cold and in pain. I was bloody, like I'd been in some type of fight. But there were no wounds, the sunlight hurt my eyes, my senses were all over the place. Weak one minute and strong the next. I stumbled onto a road and there was this women alone…."

He looks at my hand intently, tracing the lines in my palm

"She smelled so good…the thirst took over and…I drained every drop of her blood. As soon as I did my senses were heightened, I could see, hear and smell things that I shouldn't. I was so strong…I had to learn about being what I am on my own. The man that turned me…he wasn't there…"

I feel his pain, I mean Brian and I have a closer relationship than he did with this mystery guy. But if Brian would've turned me and just disappeared, I'd feel so alone and abandoned. I hold back tears as he continues.

"I had to stay hidden all day or risk getting burned by the sun. Only out at night, fucking and eating whoever I pleased. I did that for years, my life was…dark and lonely, and empty. Then one day I met another vampire, the first I'd seen in years. His name was Michael, he was completely different from me. The cutesy boy next door type, seemingly harmless, somehow we became friends. Then we became…more"

Brian looks at me gaging my reaction, I nod encouraging him to continue

"It was just us for a while, a few years passed and we found our self in the south. That's where we met my friend Emmett. Emmett was so different…out and proud, which back then was extremely dangerous. We became fast friends, but I sensed that Michael didn't like Emmett, I shrugged it off as paranoia. One night Emmett was late meeting us so I went out looking for him. When I found him he was half dead, beaten by a bunch of hateful men"

Brian's eyes darken at the memory

"I gave him some of my blood but it was too late to save him. So I ended up turning him, which drove Michael crazy and he got very possessive. I ignored him by teaching Emmett the odds and ends of being a vampire. Ignoring Michael turned out to be a bad idea, he started feeding erratically. Making it hard for us to stay in one place for too long. He truly turned into a monster"

Brian eyes look almost completely black now. I'm pretty sure that the only thing keeping him in the present is his firm and gentle grip on my hand.

"I ended things with him, he was furious but he left"

I can tell that this is a particularly painful memory, I get the sense that he really loved Michael and was crushed about the way it ended. Not that he'd ever show it to anyone or admit it.

"Emmett and I were fine on our own, and the darkness was more manageable with him. After wondering around for a few years Emmett fell in love with a guy named Ted"

Brian's eyes lighten and he smiles a little

"Ted is the most boring guy you'll ever meet, maybe not so much now. I liked him well enough though, one day he walked in on Emmett and me feeding. He disappeared for a few months after that. When he came back he demanded an explanation, so Emmett explained everything. After about a month Ted begged me to change him so he could be with Emmett forever. So to shut him up I agreed"

Brian smiles and I wonder if I'll get to meet his friends, he seems very fond of them. Like their more his family than just his friends.

"Not long after Ted joined us he and Emmett became friends with a women named Melanie. They absolutely adored her, she became our only human friend. Mostly because of her secret, she had a lover a women lover.

"She was a dike?" I ask surprised

"Was and is but her husband didn't know that. One day she and her lover Leda were…well you know. Anyway her husband came home early and was in raged at what he saw. Melanie helped Leda escape, but she wasn't so lucky. Her husband came at her with a knife, got her five times. Leda found us told us what happened so we rushed to the house. When we got there her sum bag husband was digging a hole to stuff her in"

Brian takes a calming breath before continuing

"I lost my temper and disposed of him. Luckily Mel was still clinging on to life, so I fed her my blood. And she joined our vampire family, Leda was wary of the whole vampire thing but she still wanted Mel so she stayed with us."

Brian's eyes darken again and he takes a deep breath

"We'd settled into a nice little town and we were happy. That's when everything turned to shit. Michael came back wanting me to take him back. I refused, we had too much to lose if he went on another bender. He left and I foolishly thought that was the end of it. He slowly turned the whole town against us, and he brought vampire hunters to the town. Tension was thick between us and the whole village, it was impossible to find food. We ended up drinking animal blood. It kept us alive but weak, that's when he struck. He attacked Melanie and Leda, while Mel was weak and wounded he tore Leda's heart out of her chest"

I can't help but gasp as nausea sweeps over me, Brian keeps going

"After that…we spent decades running getting attacked every other day. Once we escaped the town's people we were face with the hunters. They were harder to get rid of, we almost died fighting them. After I got everyone some place safe I went after Michael. We fought brutally for days, I was going to kill him but…something stopped me. I told him I'd let him live if he left us and never came back. So he did, he limped away and we didn't see him for a few days. About a month later a man came looking for me, I could tell he was compelled-"

"What does that mean? Compelled?" I ask

"Compulsion is a type of mind control trick vamps can do. Anyway the man told me he had a message from Michael…"

"What was the message?"

Brian looks me in the eyes and pulls me to his chest protectively resting his chin on my head

"He vowed to destroy any happiness or joy I'd ever have with anyone else. Granted I could find happiness with anyone that'd be better than him. After the man delivered the message he…slit his throat. Michael compelled him to kill himself after delivering the message. We traveled from place to place for a while paranoid by Michael's threat. I met Cassie and she helped us hide for a while. The paranoia ebbed with her help, we settled in the Pits. We've been there twenty-nine years now. I've never really felt anything, after everything Michael did I was…"

He shakes his head almost like he's trying to clear it.

"Then I met you an innocent child and I fall for you. Putting you at risk and now Michael's returned to follow through on his threat"

Brian holds me more closely, we lay like this for a while. I know Brian's letting me absorb everything he's just told me. It is a lot to take in then I realize something, our new teacher! The one Daph's scared of, his name is Michael and he was a little too focused on me. Shit!

"Don't be scared angel I won't let him hurt you" he says with an icy edge to his voice, probably because I tensed up

"It's not that it's just…there's this new teacher at my school-"

"Yea Daphne told Cassie and she called earlier to tell me"

"Does this mean that you're not going to let me go to school?"

"Not until we find a way to keep him out, you and Lindsey will have to-"

"What does Lindsey- I mean Ms. Peterson have to do with this?" I ask sitting up

"She and Melanie are a couple" he says sitting up too

"Oh"

I think about that for a minute then I think about everything Brian's just told me. My head starts to hurt and my lungs feel like their filled with acid. I hate his parents for beating him and kicking him out. I hate all those men who took advantage of him when he was homeless. I hate Michael for hurting Brian and his family.

Most of all I hate the man who turned him, forcing him into this life. Then not even being there to guide him leaving him alone, hurt and scared.

"Hey angel it's alright, you're gonna be okay. We're safe here Michael can't find us"

I'm confused until he wipes the tears from my cheeks, I didn't even realize that I was crying

"I'm not scared" I sniffle "I'm angry"

"Angry? Why what's wrong?"

"How…how could…why turn someone and then abandon them? And how could Michael do that to you? And how-"

"It happened a long time ago angel, I'm over it besides thanks to you I'm happy now"

He wipes away the last of the tears and kisses me, I kiss him back passionately. We make out for a while just enjoying the feel of our lips against each other. Brian's tongue caresses the inside of my mouth, and it feels so good. I reluctantly break the kiss, I have questions, but Brian just moves to my neck and starts kissing me there. Which brings me to my first question.

"Brian?"

"Mmm?" he kisses my shoulder and starts untying my robe.

"I-I have questions"

"Can't they wait?"

"Please"

He growls and stops kissing me "what do you want to know angel?"

I ask him all the basic questions. Apparently he gets his blood from hospitals and guys he meets at clubs. I tried not to think about that too hard. He can go out in the sun as long as he's well feed, or else the sunlight diminishes his abilities. Which include super speed, hearing and the other stuff he mentioned earlier.

Apparently only a sliver stake can kill a vampire not a wooden one. That was surprising, Brian says that sliver burns and has a paralyzing effect. It makes it so that a vampire cannot pull the silver out itself. He says it's like being electrocuted. I try not to think about how he knows that. The last thing we talk about is compulsion, which sounds scary and like a complete invasion of privacy. Brian says that there's a special herb that protects humans from compulsion. Apparently my bracelet is socked in it and a few strands of sliver.

It makes the bracelet more special, he's trying to protect me. Even if he wasn't going to tell me he still wanted me safe. After he's done explaining I take a deep breath and ask the question that's been burning in my head.

"Brian…doyouwanttobiteme?" I ask in a rush

He stiffens and stares at me like I'm…dangerous or something. Then faster than I can follow he on top of me and pins my arms above my head. His eyes are dark again and he's looking at me hungrily. I can hear my heart beating faster, Brian tilts my chin up exposing my neck. He runs his nose along my pulse line inhaling deeply. I hear a small click and go completely still.

"Why did you ask me that?" Brian asks, he sounds weird almost like he's lisping or has cotton in his mouth. He keeps running his nose against my neck smelling me.

"Curiosity?" I breathe

"Are you still curious?"

"Are trying to scare me? Because it's not working. If you want a taste Brian…go ahead. You won't hurt me and I trust you"

We stare at each other for a while.

"Is that what you want angel?"

"Yes" I whimper completely turned on. Brian looks at me and his mouth is open and I can see his fangs. And if it's even possible he looks even more…handsome, gorgeous, and sexy.

He lets go of my hands and kisses me hard sucking all the air out of my lungs. He tears my robe apart and spreads my legs wide. His kisses trail down my neck, his mouth teasing my nipples. Licking, sucking and biting them, driving me crazy. Suddenly he slips a lubed finger inside me making me gasp, he massages the walls inside me. Unfortunately staying away from that sweet blissful spot.

Another finger goes in and he kisses me again sealing his mouth over mine. Brian groans and moves his fingers faster still staying away from my favorite spot. I move my hips grinding against his fingers.

"Please Brian….I-I can't tak-take it" I plead breathlessly

He removes his fingers and plunges all the way into to me. Filling me to the brim and finally hitting the sweet spot.

"Ahhh!" I moan, my back arches and I grind against him

"Shit angel…you're so perfectly…tight" he growls, he starts to move fast and I'm building, climbing fast towards my orgasm.

"Fuck!" I yell wrapping my legs around him I put my hands over my head bracing myself against the headboard. Before I come Brian lowers his head to my neck, and right as I come he bites me. It doesn't hurt it feels beyond euphoric, between the orgasm and the feeling of Brian drinking from me. I almost pass out, I force myself to stay wake and ride it out. Brian stops feeding and collapses on top of me.

"You're fucking amazing you know that" he says breathlessly

"Th-Thanks" I muter as the aftershocks rock through me I can't hold on any more

I mutter "I love you" and I realize that it's a million percent true, vampire or not I'm helplessly in love with Brian Kinney. With that thought in mind I drift off to sleep


	16. Of Course You Realize…

**A/ N: Okay let me start off by saying that I'm super sorry for not posting almost (if not) all summer. But I got a job over the summer and it kind of blocked up my writing time. I'll try to post another chapter soon. And for those of you who read my other story the next chapter should be up soon as well. Okay I'll shut up so you guys can read now. Enjoy :)**

Brian's POV

 _Justin is by his locker with Daphne "I think I left my sweater in the art room. I'll meet you outside" he says to her._

 _"Kay I'll be waiting" she says leaving._

 _Justin walks to the art room, when he gets there the lights are off. He tries the switch but is doesn't work "Lindsey? Are you in here?" he says._

 _He squints in the dark and sees his sweater on Lindsey's desk. After he picks it up his hand squishes against something. He looks at his sweater and it's covered in blood "what the fuck?" he says confused the sound of shallow breathing draws him around the desk._

 _And he sees Lindsey lying on the floor, her neck torn open and bleeding out. "Lindsey!" he says kneeling next to her, he reaches for her hand._

 _As soon as he touches her, her eyes open and she gasps. "Shit! Lindsey I gotta call 911" he says about to get up._

 _"N-No you have t-t-to r-r-run, he's here f-f-f-for you" she says franticly._

 _"Who?" Justin asks_

 _"Michael, r-run Justin run!" she says_

 _"I can't leave you here like this" he says._

 _"T-too late f-for m-me, p-please run" she says choking on her own blood. Before she can breathe her last Justin runs out of the room. When he gets into the hallway Michael is standing by the exit covered in Lindsey's blood. Justin backs away slowly._

 _"Why are you doing this?" he asks_

 _"I'm just trying to keep a promise I made" Michael says walking towards him._

 _Justin turns and runs until he gets to the locker room. He locks the door and looks for another way out._

 _"You can't hide from me Justin I can smell you!" Michael yells banging on the door._

 _"Fuck!" Justin whispers, he ducks down behind one of the lockers as Michael busts the door down. Justin clamps both his hands over his mouth trying to quite his breathing. Michael's footsteps echo in the room, then it's silent. Justin takes a chance and looks around to the left. And all of a sudden Michael grabs Justin, yanks his head back and viciously tears into his neck._

 _He drops Justin carelessly on the floor smiling with Justin's blood dripping from his mouth._

 _"Enough!" I yell and the scene before me disappears and I'm all alone in a white room. Michael's blood curdling laugh filling the room._

 _"It's going to happen Brian no matter how many spells you have Cassie cast. I'll find him and kill him, then you'll finally know" his voice echo's around me._

 _"Know what?!" I yell_

 _"My pain" he says making me whip around and there he is in all his vile arrogant glory._

 _"It's been a long time" I say_

 _"About a century or two" Michael agrees_

 _"So what this is your master plan? Making me watch him die over and over?" I growl_

 _"I don't have a master plan…but if I did this wouldn't be part of it. This is just…fun" he says smiling._

 _"Fun!" I shout_

 _I know he's just trying to piss me off and that I shouldn't let him. But I keep seeing Justin limp and lifeless body dropping to the floor after Michael killed him, and I can't reign in my anger._

 _"You stay the hell out of my head!"_

 _"You don't like the pretty pictures I put in there? I let…what's her name… Lindsey star in my movie too didn't you like that?" he says now purposely trying to get a rise out of me._

 _"Maybe I should start visiting Justin"_

 _"You'll never touch him, in his dreams or anywhere else" I say standing toe to toe with him_

 _"It's not me you should be worried about…did you forget Brian? Humans are so…fragile all it takes is an illness or an unfortunate accident and its lights out. I mean there is one way to make him more… sturdy"_

 _Well that took a left turn I mean I've thought about that once. Justin is young and healthy but its true one day you're perfectly fine then the doctor tells you that you've got some fatal illness. And my angel could just as easily…no!_

 _"I'm not gonna let you make me paranoid…I can protect him from just about anything"_

 _"Even you?"_

 _His question confuses me and suddenly the room shifts and I'm outside a semi-familiar house._

 _"Briannnnn!"_

 _I freeze for a second then I bolt into action Justin's in trouble. I burst into the house_

 _"Brian help!"_

 _I run upstairs and try to open the door but it only opens a little enough for me to see. Justin's backed up into a corner and his eyes find me. And he looks desperate and terrified, and there's blood on his mouth._

 _"He's trying to turn me Brian! I-I'm not ready. Please help me!" he begs_

 _I try to open the door but it won't open. What the fuck!_

 _"He can't help you, no one can" the guy turns and my stomach drops. It's…my creator someone who I haven't seen in…forever._

 _My creator grabs Justin by the neck and lifts him off the ground_

 _"Stop!" I yell banging on the door. As soon as the door gives I hear a sickening snap and Justin slumps to the floor._

 _"No" I moan gently folding him into my arms "please don't…you'll hate me if you wake up a vampire"_

 _"It had to happen Brian you know it had to happen sooner or later" my creator's voice taunts_

 _I turn and growl at him but he's gone and so is Justin. Somehow I'm in the woods alone but I smell it…blood and a lot of it._

 _"Angel? Where are you?" my voice echo's for a while them it's silent_

 _"Br…Brian?"_

 _I run towards the sound and stop dead in my tracks when I find its source. Justin is sitting on the ground with his mother's dead body mangled in front of him. I also see Daphne, Cassie, his little sister and even Lindsey. All dead and covered in their own blood._

 _"You…you made me a monster Brian"_

 _"Angel I never ment-"_

 _"It's too late for sorry's!" he hisses at me "Everyone I've ever loved" he says looking at the bodies dead. Just because your sire thought turning me would be doing you a favor!"_

 _He looks at me with pure hate in his eyes "I hate you"_

 _My heart breaks and my breathing stops "You…you don't mean that"_

 _He tackles me and starts ripping into me with his nails and teeth. Screaming over and over again "I hate you!" and I'm in hell. My own private little hell_

* * *

Justin's POV

"Brian! Brian please wake up" I beg shaking him he must be having some sort of nightmare. He keeps shouting my name and telling me he's sorry. For what I don't know and now there are claw marks appearing out of nowhere all over him. He's bleeding really, really bad.

"Please, please angel don't hate me" he mumbles and my heart contracts almost violently

"Brian…I could never hate you. Please wake up, whatever you're hearing or seeing it isn't real. I'd never hate you ever" I say soothingly.

His body spasms violently and he vomits a sickly thick dark purple substance. And I notice that his wounds are turning the same color. I run across the room and call Cassie.

"Justin what-"

"There'ssomethingwronwithBrianIthinkhe'sdyingandIcan't-"

"Hey, hey relax and slow down I can't make out anything you're saying"

I take a shaky breath trying to relax myself "B-B-B-Brian is hurt and having a nightmare and he vomited this gross purple stuff-"

"Purple stuff?"

"Y-Yea"

"Justin I'm on my way but you need to get away from him and I know that might be hard bu-"

"I can't leave him right now he needs me-"

"He could start sleepwalking and hurt you, he's not himself right now. And imagine how mortified he'd be if he accidentally hurts you"

She's right he'd be completely disgusted with himself "fine just get here soon okay"

"We're on our way just…be careful. Get to your art studio and lock you're self in"

"Art studi-"

"Yea the room with the blue door, get there now" after that she hangs up

I sigh and look over at Brian but he's gone. I try not to panic no matter what Cassie said he's still Brian.

"Brian? Where'd you go? Are you feeling better?" I say walking towards the door. I peak into the hallway but I don't see him, not that he can't hide if he really wanted too. I decide to head for that art room.

Suddenly I'm flung half way across the hall into the table shattering a vase and cutting myself.

"You're not Justin!" Brian growls towering over me

His eyes are glassy and the veins in them are that same purple color. It's like he's staring at me and through me at the same time.

"Brian I don't know what you think you're seeing but" I wince as I sit up "it's me it's Justin, I'm real you're just sleepwalking. You don't want to hurt me"

"Nice speech now where is he? What have you done with him? Where's Justin!"

My eyes water "I'm right here"

"Liar!" he yells lunging at me, and by some miracle I escape him and make it to the door of the art room. But that's as far as I get, Brian grabs me by the throat and starts squeezing. I gasp and claw at his hand but it's useless, I can feel my lungs burning for air. My eyes water and tears spill over.

I give him a pleading look because I can't say even one word right now. His eyes focus for a split second before he falls down face first. I suck in scorching gulps of air.

"Oh my gosh Jus are you okay?" Daphne asks immediately, at my side

"I thought I told you to hide" Cassie says holding a gun, a tranquilizer gun judging by the darts in Brian's back.

"I..." I fall into a black hole before I can defend myself

* * *

Brian's POV

"Strap him down" I hear Cassie's voice bark before stinging restraints are applied to almost every movable part of me.

"How's Justin?" I her Emmett ask

"He'll live he's a really tough kid"

Justin! He's hurt I need to see him. As soon as I try to get up a needle is jabbed into my arm and I'm out again

I wake up alone in…the kitchen. I try to move that's when I notice that I'm strapped to the kitchen table.

"What the fuck?!" I say trying to get free

"Are you really with us this time?" Cassie asks sleepily

"Cass what the fuck is going on?"

"Yup there he is" Cassie says stretching

"What happened?"

Michael got into you head almost killed you and almost got you to kill Justin"

Then everything rushes back the nightmares and hurting Justin. Shit!

"How'd he get in?"

"You left a door open and he pounced on it"

"How can a vampire do anything that complex?"

"Apparently he's been honing his mind controlling gift" she says unstrapping me

Anger boils over inside me "Get Justin home safe" I call out over my shoulder

"Don't poke the bear Brian you'll only make it worse" she calls after me

"He started it! Psychological warfare isn't really something I can ignore Cass. If its war Michael wants its war he'll get"

 **A/N: So you guys what did you think of this chapter?**

 **Comments are love see you soon promise ;)**


	17. …this means war

Justin's POV

When I wake up I'm layin on the couch, and the first thing I think about is Brian. I sit up and my head starts spinning.

"You're awake" Daphne said hugging me

"About time" Cassie said

"Wh-" I stop myself, my voice sounds terrible. I look to Cassie for an explanation

"You neck is pretty swollen, and your vocal cords are a little damaged. But don't worry I'll have you fixed up in a few days" she promises

"Bri?" I ask not even able to say his full name

"Well he…went to find Michael" she explains

I shake my head but before I can get up or say anything Cassie pushes me back down.

"It's a vampire thing so let the vampire's handle it. The gang went after him so he's not alone okay" she tells me

I sigh and sit back, it does make me feel a little better knowing Brian has back up. Cassie hands me a class with a clear green liquid in it. "It's for your throat" she explains.

I nod and drink it, it doesn't taste that bad. It's actually pretty good it's sweet and cool it makes my throat feel better. "Whe-"

"I'm not sure maybe tomorrow, early in the morning or later tonight. Brian should be back by then, don't worry about that right now. You need to rest and keep drinking" she said refilling the cup.

I nod and sigh before taking the cup. I hope Brian's okay

* * *

Brian's POV

As soon as I'm out of the little safety zone Cassie made for the house, I hit a road block.

"Go home guys this is between me and Michael" I said to Mel, Emmett and Ted

"Come on Brian you have to know this is exactly what he wants" Emmett said

I ignore him and keep walking, and they follow me.

"If you're all so worried about it maybe you should go back to the house" I said

"And leave you all alone so Lindsey and Justin can tear us a new one?" Mel said

I stop for a second at the mention if Justin's name. I keep walking determined to find Michael and kill him for what he made me do to Justin. Emmett ghosts in front of me putting his hand on my chest.

"Instead of running away you should talk to Justin. You have to know he's worried about you. And you have to know that he'll forgive you" he said

I sigh and roll my eyes, it's just like Emmett to get down to the real reason I'm out here. Sometimes I really hate him.

"What if he doesn't?"

"Of course–"

"He won't" Michael said cutting Emmett off and jumping down from a tree

For a moment we all stare at each other. I mean it's been decades since we've seen each other. With Justin fresh in my mind I try to stay calm. But I can feel the tension radiating off of Em and Mel.

"And everyone was so worried about Brian freaking out. When it looks like you two are the real wild cards" Michael said pointing to Mel and Em

"I see you picked a few new tricks" I said to him

"Yea well you'd be surprised what a little time and an endless amount of rage can do for a guy" he said leaning against a tree.

"Rage really? I mean if anyone has a reason to be pissed it's us" Mel said

"I can't imagine why. I mean I thought you really loved Leda. But you've clearly moved on, guess I just wasted my time killing her" Michael said nonchalantly

Mel hisses at him but doesn't take the bait. It was really shitty thing to do bringing up Leda. I honestly thought Mel would never get over that. Hell Mel tried to kill herself fifty times after he killed Leda. We were so happy when she mellowed out and then eventually found Linds.

"What the fuck are you trying to do here Michael? Are you trying to start a fight? Is that what that whole thing with Justin was? Do you finally want to die?" I ask trying to figure what his plan is here

"Maybe I just missed my family. I mean I haven't see you guys since the last reunion. You all seem to be doing well, well maybe two of you. I mean lawyer great job Melanie and accountant is kind of perfect for you Ted. Emmett you're doing…as well as can be expected. And you Brian sticking to your strengths, I mean advertising is perfect for you. You're great at making people believe your bullshit." He said trying to spook us

"Ohh so scary the big bad vampire's been spying on us. And know what our day jobs are, is that all you've got" Emmett said

Michael glares murderously at Emmett but doesn't say anything.

"You haven't changed at all still testing my patience. But yes I did some recon on you I mean I couldn't just walk in blind"

"How'd you even find us?" Ted asks

"I never lost you, I compelled myself a few spy's to keep an eye on you. And when you started showing an interest in Justin. That I had to see for myself" Michael explained

"Don't you fucking say his name" I said taking a step towards him

When I do two other figures step out and flank Michael. One of them is clearly a brand new vamp. That he picked because of how big he is. The other guy is new but not as new as the muscular guy. Of course Michael would be too chicken shit to come alone.

"I see you made yourself some body guards. But isn't it a rookie move bring a couple of newbies to fight us?" I said looking them over

"They can handle themselves" Michael shrugs. "Anyway like I was saying Justin, he's just a baby I mean do you really want to ruin his life like this? Because no matter what happens this doesn't end well for him?"

"You threating him?"

"Well Bri a promise is a promise" he said

And that was it everything turned red and I lunged at him. Before I could get my hands around his neck, the smaller guy tackles me. Mel and Emmett get him off of me and I see Ted take on the other guy. I attack him sending us both flying through the forest and into trees. When we land I'm on top of him and I punch him until his face is a bloody mess.

He coughs up blood and laughs. "Come on Brian we both know you can't kill me" he said still laughing.

"If the choice is between you and Justin" I plunge my hand into his chest and get a good grip on his heart. "I choose him"

Michael looks at me completely terrified and shocked. I'm about to rip his cold heart out when one of his lackeys grabs my arm and breaks it. Making me lose my grip on Michael's heart. He yanks me backwards and sends me flying into a tree. I watch him pick up Michael and disappear, before I can go after them the other guy shoves a sharp tree branch into my chest.

Then he speeds away after Michael and his other lackey. I look around to see everyone in about the same shape. Mel's neck is broken, Ted has his own stick protruding from his chest. Emmett's taking out something from his chest too. After I carefully take out the sick so it doesn't pierce my heart I fall to the ground gripping my head in pain.

Then Michael's voice is booming in my head.

"You were really gonna kill me over him!? Well I hope you're ready Brian because I'm gonna come for him with all I've got. And when I'm done with him I'll serve you his heart on a fucking plater!" he said

His threat is followed by a ringing sound and it feels like my head his on fire. I scream louder than I ever have before in my life. I can vaguely feel blood pouring from my nose and eyes. The last thing I hear is Emmett franticly calling my name before I black out.

* * *

Justin's POV

We waited all night and they didn't come back. At around three in the morning Cassie, Tommy, and Lindsey had passed out. Daphne stayed up with me until five before she finally went down too. But I couldn't sleep I'm too worried about Brian. I know he's mad at himself for hurting me and he thinks I won't forgive him.

Which is ridiculous it wasn't even really him, and thanks to Cassie's mixture I'm basically healed. I tried watching T.V., I tried reading, music, and I even tried sketching. But nothing works I'm too worried, I just have this really bad feeling that something awful happened. Since there's nothing I can do I wander into the kitchen.

Since my throat is still a tiny bit sore I decide to eat some ice cream. I can't help but smile at the pint of Ben and Jerry's 'Blondie Ambition'. I read what it's in it, buttery brown sugar ice cream with blonde brownies and butterscotch toffee flakes. It sounds pretty good so I dive in, I can't help the content moan that escapes my throat.

"Breakfast of champions huh?" Daph said walking into the kitchen

"Yup" I said shoveling more into my mouth

"Did you sleep at all?" she asks

"No, too worked up"

"And ice cream is gonna help you sleep?"

"No but it does make me feel better. And it helps with the last bit of soreness" I explain

"It still hurts?" she asks

"Not anymore" I said popping more ice cream into my mouth

"I'm sure their fine" she said rolling her eyes

"I know you're mad at him but do you think you could hold off on the hostility? He's gonna be beating himself up enough already"

"Fine as long as you know I'm pissed" she said swiping a spoonful of my ice cream

"You think your pissed? I was having the most romantic, perfect weekend ever. And now it's ruined" I said trying not to pout

"Don't worry angel, I'll make it up to you" Brian said limping into the kitchen

I drop my spoon and lunge myself at him, he catches me and crushes me to him.

"I was so worried about you" I mumble into his chest

"Of course you were, I almost kill you and you still worry about me" he said sounding a little beat up.

"It wasn't really you" I said pulling away. "I know tha–"

I stop when I see his face, and it's covered in blood "Oh my God Brian! Are you okay?" I ask trying to rub the blood off his face.

"Yea angel I'm fine just a little…tussle" he said going to the sink to wash his face off

"You guys look like hell" Daphne said looking at Ted, Emmett and Melanie

And she's right all four of them look like extras in a horror movie. Their all limping and bloody, Lindsey, Cass and Tommy stumble into the kitchen. When they see the gang Lindsey runs straight over to Melanie and starts fussing over her.

"What the fuck happened?" Cassie asks

All three of them start going into what happened. While they explain Brian slips away upstairs. I put my ice cream away and follow him, I'm surprised that no one stops us. Maybe they're trying to give us some alone time. When I get to our room Brian is in the bathroom shirtless and staring into the mirror.

Whatever happened out there really shook him up. The look on his face is…so haunted. He looks exactly like a hundred plus year old man. With the weight of the world on his shoulder. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Brian?"

"Yea sunshine" he said looking at me in the mirror

"I don't know what happened out there but I'm glad you're okay. Plus I still love you" I said and he smiles

"Even though I don't deserve it" he said turning around and pulling me into a kiss

When we pull apart I'm all dizzy and breathless, I smile up at him and he smiles back. He strips me and takes off the rest of his clothes. Then he turns on the shower and we get in. We just stand there under the hot water holding each other.

"I think I messed up angel, all we did was piss him off" he said after a while

"Well we've got a lot of help, we'll figure it out Brian" I said trying to comfort him

"I hope you're right angel. I really hope you're right"


	18. Playing Defense

Brian's POV

After a long shower and an amazing blowjob from Justin. We decide we better get back downstairs; I watch Justin get dressed. He's so perfect his skin glows slightly turning pink. He can probably feel my eyes on him.

He turns around smiling shyly "what?"

"Nothing just admiring your perfect...everything" I said making him laugh

"I'm not perfect you're just looking through love goggles" he said pulling on a pair of jeans

I raise an eyebrow at him "oh really" I said walking over to him. He quickly pulls on a white t-shirt and backs away a little.

"We're supposed to go back downstairs remember?" he said backing into the wall

"Yea in a minute"

"Brian" he said warningly

I can't help but smile at that "I just need to prove a point" I said trailing my hand down his chest

He bites his lip and looks up at me "later okay" he said his whole face turning pink

"That is one of the many things that make you perfect." I said touching his flushed cheek. "The next thing is that perfect mouth of yours" I said rubbing my thumb across his lips

He parts them subconsciously and sighs leaning into the touch "you can tell me the other things later" he said using every ounce of self-control he has.

He's right of course everyone is downstairs waiting for us to come down. But I honestly don't know what to do and that scares the shit out of me.

"Fine we'll pick this up later" I said reluctantly giving him some space

"Thanks" he said relieved

I look at him questionably "I don't wanna have sex with everyone downstairs" he mouths

I laugh a little pulling him to me "what about the-"

"That was different your better at...containing yourself" he whispers blushing deeper

I know what he means, Justin makes the most delicious sounds. Which is another thing I love about him, but not something I want to share with my friends.

"You're not avoiding going downstairs are you?" he asks reading me like a book

"Maybe" I said shrugging

"I meant what I said earlier between all of we'll figure this out" he said wrapping his arms around my neck

The fact that he really believes that makes me feel a little better. Hell even just holding him makes me feel better I bury my nose in his hair. I flinch a little at his scent, I mean Justin always smells amazing. But I'm hungry and his sent is giving me mixed feelings. Justin looks up at me confused for a second then smiles.

"You're hungry" he said

"How'd you-" he cuts me off by running his finger over my lips and stopping at a fang

Shit I didn't even notice that they came out "no" I said before he could offer

"But why no-" I trace the barely noticeable burse on his neck cutting him off

Cassie is great at her craft; it should've taken weeks for the nasty bruise I gave him to look the way it does now. There's no way I'm gonna feed from him with this mark here. Before I can officially go down the pity highway Justin stops my hand. He holds his wrist up to my mouth offering that instead. I hesitate for a minute staring at him like he's crazy.

"Please" he said

I sigh and take his wrist lightly after Justin gives me a reassuring nod I gently bite. Justin lets out a soft moan as I drink from him, I only take the bare minimum. Just enough until I can get my hands on a blood bag. Before I can heal him he heads into the bathroom for the first-aid kit. I watch him clean, treat and bandage his wrist.

"I could've just-"

"I know but...I like having it" he said putting the kit back

He changes into a blue long sleeve shirt before we go downstairs. When I give him a look he shrugs and says "it's nobody's business" which makes me smile. When we get downstairs Daphne and Lindsay are in the kitchen talking.

"I'm hungry, I think I'll whip something up for the three of us. Since I can't be the only one" he said looking at Daphne who nods in agreement.

I know this is Justin's way of letting me go into the war room alone. I smile at him and kiss the top of his head.

"I'll debrief you later"

"Yup" Justin said heading to the fridge

I smack his butt lightly before heading into the living room. When I get into the living room I'm happy I listened to Justin and fed from him. Because from the looks of it Mel, Ted, and Emmett have raided the last of my blood bags.

"I'm glad everyone helped themselves" I said sarcastically

"Well we figure you were covered" Emmett said knowingly

"We have more important thing to discuss. Like how Michael kicked your collective asses" Cassie said changing the subject

"Well I'm pretty sure the three stooges here told you everything. Except...he got in my head again but it was just to yell at me. And then he did that whole making my head feel like it's on fire thing." I explain

"I thought only witches could do that" Mel said

"Well at least now I know how he's so strong. I mean even with practice there are things vampires just can't do. He's having a witch help strengthen his abilities" she said

We both look at each other already knowing who it is. Lila, her whole view on her _job_ is that witches are supposed to be neutral. Meaning that while she was supposedly helping Mel and Linds have a baby. She was also stabbing us in the back by helping Michael which is probably why Cass took over the whole baby making thing for the girls.

"What? What are you two not telling us?" Ted asks

"My mom's helping him" Cass said low enough so only the vamps can hear it

"Shit" Mel said rubbing her eyes

"Is...I mean could this possibly be a good thing?" Em asks

"Well yea I know Lila I can protect you guys from her magic. Get you all some charms and shit but it'll take a few days" she said looking at me

"We're all gonna have to stay here aren't we?" I ask

"Just until we can get the protective charms made" she said

I don't press her because I know she's already stressed. This is why her and Lila don't get along now. Cass I probably gonna get Daphne moves in with her while she gets the charms ready.

"We need a _permeant_ solution for this problem" Ted said clearly on edge

"Well now that Michael knows that Brian isn't going to hesitate anymore. He won't come at us directly again" Mel said

She's right which means I'm gonna have to start putting vervain in the coffee at work. Hell we all are it'll be more tricky for Em because new people come looking for his help all the time. And somehow we'll have to vervain Justin's entire school.

"We gotta lot of work to do don't we?" Em said

"Looks like it, I'll get started on the charms and you start collecting vervain" she said to Tommy

"We'll be back as soon as we can" she said

They head to the kitchen she's probably going to talk to Daphne. I decide to wait until they leave to go check on Justin. The four of us just sit there staring at each other. All feeling the same thing hate, rage, fear, and sadness. But even though I'm feeling that I also feel more free. Justin freed that part of me that felt anything for Michael.

I feel charged up and not as afraid or upset because if and when he does come for my angel I'll be prepared. After Cass and Tommy leave I go into the kitchen to see what Justin's cooking. Because now that I notice the house smells great.

"What's cooking sunshine?" I ask kissing his temple

"I made fried chicken, chocolate chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs and hash browns" he said proudly

I roll up one of the pancakes and bite into it and suddenly I'm a little kid again.

"You okay?" Justin asks

"The one good memory of my mom is that she'd always make me a chocolate chocolate chip cake for my birthday. Of course back then they weren't chips just chocolate chunks. She'd chop it up and toss it into the batter. These are great sunshine" I said kissing him on the cheek

Everyone is kind of stunned at my revelation, I never ever talk about my childhood. But that's just what Justin brings out in me. I start filling up my plate with food and so does Daphne. I notice how quite she is then she stares at me and asks a random question.

"How come you guys can eat people food?" she asks cutting into her stack of pancakes

"Well as long as we keep a steady diet of blood our bodies function pretty normally. Plus, we can still taste it and people food taste great" Mel explained

"Interesting" she said

She goes back and forth with Mel while I sit and watch Justin. He doesn't come and sit next to me until everyone has a plate. After everyone's set he makes his own plate and sits next to me. I smile and kiss his hand.

"You're such a great host" I said making him blush

"You're not making fun of me are you?" he asks

"Nope" I said digging into my own food

While we're eating I notice that Lindsay has her food drowned in Greek yogurt and cheese slices. Which means the whole baby thing must be in full swing, not that Lindsay looks like she knows that.

After everyone is finished eating I help Justin with the dishes while debriefing him, and I can't help but be a little pissed. I mean they could help if they _wanted_ , but no their all in _my_ Livingroom watching _my_ T.V. While Justin and I are cleaning up _their_ mess.

"It's fine Brian" Justin said sensing the beginning of my crappy mood

"No it's not"

"Look we're all gonna be stuck together for a few days, so we'll just have to make the best of it" he sighed drying a plate

I remember his comment to Daphne the other night about Michael messing up our weekend. And I feel bad and angry I planned this whole weekend for him and we only got what one day. And fine two good- no great nights, but I still feel like my angel is getting cheated.

"I really am sorry that our plans were ruined Justin" I said taking his hand

He smiles up at me shyly "it's okay it was...amazing while it lasted" he said shrugging

"Who says it has to be over?" I said granting me a confused look from Justin. I lean in right next to his ear and whisper "they won't be able to hear us from the stables"

Justin makes a sexy and admittedly cute laugh moan sound before I picked him up and make a break for the stable.


End file.
